NERV is hot
by Sarcastic-man
Summary: La vida sentimental y sexual de Shinji Ikari nunca había mostrado indicios de ponerse interesante. ¿Pero qué pasaría si un día va a casa de Rei y la descubre... masturbándose? ¡Capítulo 6!
1. Chapter 1

Advertencias:

1-Esta historia, como todo fanfic que se precie, fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro. Las demandas las prefiero cuanto más lejos mejor. Neon Génesis Evangelion y sus derechos no me pertenecen (Podéis estar seguros, si me pertenecieran el anime tendría un final que todos podríamos entender)

2-Este fanfic contiene escenas de tipo sexual (lemon, si lo preferís) que no son recomendables para menores de 18 años. Si a pesar de esta advertencia lo lees, al menos espero que te lo pases bien ;)

3-Este fic está inspirado en "Sex in Tokio-3" del autor Jiraiya-sama. Si encuentras algo que se le parezca, ya sabes porque.

(P.D. Gracias a Jiraiya por permitirme publicarlo)

Neon Génesis Evangelion:

NERV is hot: Capítulo 1 ¿Por qué estas cosas siempre me pasan a mí?

Piso de Misato

Y allí estaba ella.

Shinji se frotó los ojos para confirmar que efectivamente sus ojos no le fallaban y que lo que le decían era verdad. Volvió a enfocar con ellos la imagen y pudo ver con la misma claridad que efectivamente era ella.

Sus sedosos cabellos azules, sus ojos rojos llenos de vida, sus sensuales labios curvados hacia arriba en una pequeña sonrisa, su piel pálida como la porcelana y seguramente suave como el más fino terciopelo, su cuerpo bien formado, con esas piernas suaves y torneadas, ese culito respingón, esos pechos de buen tamaño, firmes, con sus pezones duros y empitonados... era simplemente prefecta.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa más amplia y a Shinji casi se le derrite el cerebro. Ella se acercó a él sin dejar de sonreír, hasta que estuvo frente a frente con él, y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, fue acercando sus labios a los suyos, que a él lo atraían como un imán y...

-¡BAKAAAAAAAA!

Shinji abrió los ojos de golpe y pegó un salto en el futón en el que estaba durmiendo. El chico giró su cabeza hacia dónde había escuchado el grito, y se topó con el rostro de su compañera de piso, Sohryu Asuka Langley, que lo estaba mirando con una de sus típicas caras de mala leche mañanera.

-¡¿Se puede saber hasta cuándo piensas dormir, estúpido Shinji? ¡Ya son las 7:30, así que levántate y prepara el desayuno! –dijo la pelirroja enfadada. Acto seguido dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación cerrando con fuerza la puerta corrediza.

Shinji se sentó en el futón mientras exhalaba un suspiro. Asuka y su humor mañanero ¿Por qué no preparaba ella el desayuno si tanta hambre tenía? Para colmo lo había despertado en la mejor parte del sueño que estaba...

Shinji se incorporó de golpe al recordar lo que estaba soñando.

Aquella chica con el pelo azul, los ojos rojos, la piel pálida, ese cuerpo taaaaan sexy... ¿De qué le sonaba?

"Rei..." –pensó Shinji al caer en la cuenta de que era su compañera piloto la que aparecía en el sueño. Y qué sueño... si Asuka no llega a interrumpirlo, seguro que hubiese...

"Mierda" –pensó Shinji al notar un ardor conocido bajo su vientre. Miró bajo las sábanas y pudo ver que su "camarada de armas" estaba más que tieso. El chico suspiró con resignación y se levantó del suelo de mala gana para ir en dirección al baño para tomar una rápida ducha vespertina y… "aliviar la tensión" un poco. Así era la vida de nuestro querido antihéroe. Masturbarse en la soledad del baño o de su cuarto era todo a lo que podía aspirar alguien tan tímido como él ¿Qué posibilidades tenía de ligarse a una chica? Ninguna,pensaba Shinji. Pero ya se sabe que la vida trae muchas sorpresas. Y para la vida sentimental y sexual de Shinji, una gran sorpresa estaba a punto de llegarle.

NERV

Una hora más tarde, Shinji se encontraba apoyado en una barandilla próxima a las escaleras, formando parte de una gran cola que llegaba desde la otra esquina del pasillo. La cola acababa en la puerta del laboratorio de la Dra. Ritsuko, y en ella estaban todo tipo de operarios de NERV, desde mecánicos de los EVAs, hasta operarios de MAGI, pasando por seguridad, estrategias, comandancias y, por supuesto, pilotos.

Shinji llevaba ya ahí esperando como unos 40 minutos, y es que ese día todo el personal de NERV iba a pasar el típico "reconocimiento médico" impartido por Ritsuko. En la cola se encontraba Misato, delante de él, Asuka delante de ella, y Rei, detrás del chico.

Precisamente Rei era el punto diferente del día, pues aunque normalmente a Shinji le agradaba la compañía (aunque silenciosa) de la chica, ese día, era diferente, pues cada vez que la miraba no podía evitar recordar el delicioso sueño que había tenido por la mañana, y en su mente se formaba la imagen de una sensual Rei con poca ropa, lo que producía ponerse rojo en la cara... y duro en la entrepierna.

De modo que Shinji estuvo callado todo el tiempo de espera mientras trataba de que su erección no se notara mucho. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida a Rei, que aunque nunca dijera nada, conocía a Shinji lo suficiente para saber que algo raro pasaba con él. Así que tras un rato en el que la chica pensó en cómo abordar el tema, se acercó un poco a Shinji, y le preguntó con voz calmada:

-Ikari-kun... ¿ocurre algo?

Shinji dio un respingo al oír la pregunta de los labios de su compañera. La miró algo nervioso a los ojos, y no pudo evitar que de nuevo se formase en su mente otra imagen de Rei, sólo que esta vez estaba vestida sólo con un ajustado conjunto de lencería negra, mientras lo miraba a él insinuante.

Shinji se puso rojo a la máxima potencia, y desvió la vista, lo que le chocó a Rei, que no se esperaba esa reacción.

-¿Shinji? –preguntó llamándolo por su nombre de pila.

-No, no pasa nada... ¿Qué iba a pasar? –respondió nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Rei no se tragó nada, pero no insistió. Si él no quería decírselo, sería que tenía una buena razón para no hacerlo.

La cola fue acortándose poco a poco, y después de esperar otros 30 minutos más, los tres pilotos y Misato por fin llegaron hasta la puerta.

La primera en entrar fue Misato, pues Ritsuko quería examinar a los pilotos uno tras otro, ya que había pruebas que eran específicas para ellos y era más cómodo hacerlas seguidas.

Misato entró en el laboratorio, y tras unos minutos, Ritsuko terminó con los análisis pertinentes. La directora de operaciones de NERV salió del laboratorio de la científica, pero con tan mala suerte que se olvidó su inconfundible chaqueta roja, colgada en el perchero que la científica tenía por allí. Coincidió que Kaji, que ya había entrado antes para sus pruebas, se había olvidado de coger unas pastillas que Ritsuko tenía para remediar su dolor de cabeza, así que entró cuando ella casi había acabado.

-Oye, Ritsuko ¿podrías darme las pastillas para la cabeza? –Le dijo el hombre- Es que me olvidé antes de pedírtelas.

La científica se dirigió a un armario con aspecto de botiquín y buscó en él hasta encontrar las pastillas. Se las dio a Kaji, el cual se dirigió hacia la puerta para marcharse. En eso Ritsuko se percató de que le faltaba algo.

-¡Espera, Kaji! –Dijo la doctora- Ya que estás aquí, ¿podrías ir a buscar el sobre que hay sobre la mesa de mi despacho? Es un compuesto químico que tengo que administrar a todos los empleados en el chequeo, y el que tenía aquí se me ha acabado.

Kaji vio la chaqueta roja que estaba colgada sobre el perchero y no tardó en reconocer a quién pertenecía. El hombre dedujo que era el turno de Misato para hacerse las pruebas, y que por tanto, el fármaco era para Misato, esbozó una sonrisa y contestó:

-Por supuesto, en seguida te lo traigo...

El hombre dio media vuelta y se encaminó al despacho de Ritsuko.

Una vez allí, se puso a buscar en los cajones del escritorio, pues había visto una vez en uno de ellos algo muy interesante, que le había dado una idea.

Finalmente lo encontró: un pequeño frasco lleno de pastillas. En su reverso se podía leer "Estimulante sexual femenino" y más abajo se especificaba que "no tenía ningún efecto en los hombres"

/Nota del autor: Supongo que no tengo que concretar para qué usaba Ritsuko esas pastillas, ¿no? XD/

Kaji abrió el sobre que estaba sobre la mesa y cambió el contenido de ambos frasquitos de pastillas.

Tras esto se las llevó a Ritsuko con una enorme y perversa sonrisa en la cara.

Minutos más tarde, Shinji salía por la puerta del laboratorio, tras haber terminado con sus pruebas. Todo había salido bien.

Al salir se topó con Rei, que aún seguía esperando su turno para entrar. Al ver que el chico había salido, la piloto del EVA 00 se le acercó.

-El otro día me preguntaste si quería estudiar contigo, ¿lo recuerdas? –preguntó la chica.

-Eh... sí –dijo Shinji. Le había pedido a Rei que lo ayudara con el siguiente examen de matemáticas, pues no lo llevaba nada bien, y Rei siempre sacaba sobresalientes. En aquel momento la chica no había aceptado, explicando que por esos días estaría muy ocupada en NERV, posponiendo la "cita" para más adelante.

-Acepto. Puedes venir hoy a mi casa –dijo ella.

Shinji miró extrañado a Rei. No pensó que ella fuese a escoger un día tan próximo para ayudarlo con el examen, pero no se paró a pensar en ello y siguió hablando.

-Muchas gracias, Rei, me pasaré dentro de... ¿En media hora te viene bien? –la chica asintió- Entonces vale. Hasta luego.

Tras decir esto, Shinji dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Rei entró en el laboratorio, que tenía aspecto de clínica médica. Ritsuko ya la estaba esperando en su interior.

Tras unos secos saludos, la doctora le hizo todos los exámenes médicos a Rei, que dio un resultado normal en todos ellos. También le hizo las preguntas típicas de todo examen médico, pero la mente de Rei estaba muy lejos de responderlas.

Rei estaba tratando en su mente un tema que la llevaba tiempo rondando. Y ese tema se centraba en una persona: Shinji Ikari.

Rei no sabía qué le pasaba con él. Ya hacía algunas semanas que se sentía a gusto a su lado. Y que le apetecía pasar más tiempo junto a él. De hecho, pensaba en Shinji todos los días, como en ese momento.

"¿Qué es lo que me pasa contigo, Shinji?"- Se preguntó mentalmente. Ritsuko la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hemos terminado la revisión, Rei. Tómate esta pastilla y retírate- dijo mientras le tenía el fármaco. La chica lo cogió, lo metió en su boca, tomó un vaso de agua que había sobre la mesa y lo tragó.

Unos minutos después, la chica de cabellos celestes salió de NERV con la mente aún fija en el tercer elegido.

"¿Por qué me siento tan a gusto con él? Antes era indiferente para mí, pero ahora... Ikari-kun me importa. Además él también se preocupa por mí, siento que le importo… Es el único que puedo considerar un amigo. Cada vez que me pregunta si me encuentro bien o muestra interés por mí, siento una calidez... muy agradable. Igual que cuando me sonríe... Además, está muy guapo cuando sonríe. Últimamente se ha vuelto más atractivo y..."

Rei frenó en seco. ¿Cómo diablos había llegado a tener semejante pensamiento?

De repente notó que su cuerpo empezaba a agitarse. Su respiración se aceleró, su temperatura corporal aumentó y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Pero lo más alarmante era el extraño ardor que estaba comenzando a notar en su entrepierna, al principio muy tenuemente, pero a medida que subía las escaleras del bloque de pisos donde vivía, el calor aumentaba y aumentaba.

Rei entró en su piso, tenía intención de preparar las cosas para estudiar con Shinji, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que tumbarse en la cama boca arriba. Una apremiante necesidad de tocar su entrepierna se impuso a todo lo demás. La chica bajó la mano y la posó sobre su abultado clítoris, y lo frotó, provocándole un placer nunca antes sentido para ella. La ropa empezó a estorbarle, por lo que se quitó el uniforme escolar y la blusa. Su ropa interior cayó también a un lado de la cama. Con su otra mano, metió dos dedos en su hendidura vaginal, y no pudo evitar profundizar en ella. Era tan placentero. Una imagen de Shinji pasó por su cabeza y el placer aumentó. Se imaginó haciendo eso delante de Shinji, y notó cómo una tremenda ráfaga de placer la inundaba de arriba abajo.

Shinji llegó delante de la puerta del piso de Rei. Tenía bajo el brazo derecho un libro de matemáticas, y una libreta de apuntes. En su mano izquierda llevaba un estuche escolar, y sobre su oreja izquierda portaba un bolígrafo.

A Shinji la sola idea de pasar los próximos minutos a solas junto a la chica que le quitaba los colores lo tenía muy nervioso. Intentó tranquilizarse. Llamó a la puerta, pero no contestó nadie. Volvió a llamar y nada. Quizá Rei aún no había vuelto de NERV. Shinji iba a marcharse, pero decidió asegurarse de que Rei no estaba allí. Lo último que quería era darle un plantón, seguro que Rei no le volvería a hablar.

/Nota del autor: ¿Alguien más se da cuenta de que si Rei le dejara de hablar a Shinji al chico le costaría mucho darse cuenta?/

Abrió la puerta, que como de costumbre estaba cerrada sin llave. Dudó si debería entrar. Le vino a la memoria la última vez que estuvo en ese mismo lugar, y al entrar se topó con Rei recién salida de la ducha, sin más tela encima que una toalla para secar su pelo.

Shinji negó con la cabeza.

"Es imposible que me vuelva a pasar algo semejante" –pensó mientras entraba.

-¿Rei? –la llamó- ¿Estás en casa?

Shinji atravesó la corta estancia que constituía la entrada y llegó al salón dormitorio, donde Rei dormía.

Pero en su vida se esperaba encontrar lo que vio.

Frente a él, tumbada boca arriba en su cama estaba Rei Ayanami, completamente desnuda, mostrando sus perfectos atributos femeninos mientras se masturbaba frenéticamente.

Shinji casi se desmaya de la impresión, pero sin saber cómo, logró mantenerse en pie, mientras observaba los turgentes pechos de la chica, sus piernas largas y torneadas, y su apetecible entrepierna, sobre la que había un bosquecillo azulado.

-Peliazul natural... –fue lo único que el atontado cerebro de Shinji pudo procesar.

Al escuchar eso, Rei levantó la cabeza, y pudo ver que justo delante de su cama estaba el chico con el que precisamente estaba fantaseando.

-¿Shinji...?- apenas pudo decir Rei.

-Re... Rei... –tartamudeó Shinji que había sido sacado del trance con las palabras de la chica.

Al ver a Shinji con cara de pasmo enfrente suya, Rei se puso más roja que una señal de tráfico, e hizo ademán de parar de masturbarse, pero estaba tan a punto de caramelo que no pudo evitar correrse espectacularmente mientras gemía sin poder evitarlo.

En ese momento el cerebro de Shinji salió definitivamente de su atontamiento, aunque a duras penas, y se volvió, aún noqueado, para salir corriendo del piso.

-Shinji, espera... –dijo Rei con voz tenue por el esfuerzo físico, pero Shinji ya no la oyó. Rei estaba avergonzada como nunca antes, y el ver allí a Shinji en ese momento, la puso aún más caliente de lo que estaba. No pudo evitar comenzar a masturbarse de nuevo. Estaba completamente avergonzada, completamente confusa y a la vez completamente caliente, pero con un foco común: Shinji Ikari.

Continuará…

Notas del autor:

Hola a todos. He de decir que estoy bastante emocionado en este momento. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que seguía los fics de otros autores, pero nunca me había animado a escribir y publicar uno… hasta ahora.

Lo cierto es que la intención de escribir esta historia nació tras terminar de leer un fanfic del autor Jiraiya-sama, "Sex in Tokio-3" (Si no lo conocéis os lo recomiendo, os moriréis de risa leyéndolo) Si bien el final, en el que Shinji y Misato acababan juntos se ajustaba bien a la historia, a mí, como fan acérrimo de Rei que soy, no acabó de convencerme del todo.

El fic comenzaba con Misato pillando a Shinji masturbándose, luego él la descubre a ella también con las manos en la masa y… bueno si queréis saber lo que pasa, leedlo XD. Lo importante es que en mi cabeza se formó una pregunta "¿Y si en vez de ser Shinji y Misato los que se descubran el uno al otro con las manos en la masa… fueran Shinji y Rei?"

Al principio, esa idea se quedó ahí y nada más, pero poco a poco me interesé más por ella y… aquí está el resultado. No creo que sea capaz de ponerle tantas dosis de sexo y humor como el fic en que me basé para escribirlo, pero quizás una versión más sobria sea lo que le convenga a la pareja ShinjixRei. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

Y en el próximo capítulo…

-Shinji dudará en cómo enfrentar a Rei después de lo sucedido.

-Rei reflexionará acerca de lo que Shinji representa para él.

-Asuka aparecerá por ahí para meter baza.

Todo eso en el episodio titulado "¿Y ahora qué hago?"

Nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencias:

1-Esta historia, como todo fanfic que se precie, fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro. Las demandas las prefiero cuanto más lejos mejor. Neon Génesis Evangelion y sus derechos no me pertenecen (Podéis estar seguros, si me pertenecieran el anime tendría un final que todos podríamos entender)

2-Este fanfic contiene escenas de tipo sexual (lemon, si lo preferís) que no son recomendables para menores de 18 años. Si a pesar de esta advertencia lo lees, al menos espero que te lo pases bien ;)

3-Este fic está inspirado en "Sex in Tokio-3" del autor Jiraiya-sama. Si encuentras algo que se le parezca, ya sabes el porqué.

(P.D. Gracias a Jiraiya por permitirme publicarlo)

Neon Génesis Evangelion: NERV is hot:

Capítulo 2 ¿Y ahora qué hago?

Tokio-3

En las calles de Tokio-3 se puede encontrar cualquier cosa que os imaginéis. Sin excepciones. Desde lo normal y lógico en una calle como son los coches, los transeúntes y demás parafernalia, hasta enormes monstruos espaciales con ganas de aplastar todo lo que encuentran a su paso, así como robots de igual tamaño peleando contra estos últimos. Por eso muy pocas cosas pueden sorprender ya a los ciudadanos de Tokio-3. Nada por debajo de la categoría "Absolutamente inaudito" puede producir ese efecto en ellos.

Y un chico de 15 años corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo por sus calles no entra en esa categoría.

Tal vez su impresión sería distinta si supieran que el chico en cuestión es el famoso Shinji Ikari, piloto de la unidad Evangelion 01, vencedor de varios ángeles. En ese caso quizás se hiciesen la pregunta de "¿Qué rayos asusta a alguien como él?"

La respuesta a esa pregunta era simple: el ver a la chica que le altera las hormonas desde que la conoce desnuda en su apartamento mientras se masturba frenéticamente y se corre delante de él.

Shinji estaba más que alucinado por eso. Él no era un chico para nada atrevido, sino todo lo contrario, muy tímido, y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante algo así. Rei le gustaba mucho, desde hacía ya algún tiempo, y la situación lo había cogido totalmente desprevenido. Tras pegarse una enorme carrera sin rumbo fijo, acabó por pararse a descansar en un banco que estaba situado en uno de los parques de la ciudad.

Shinji cerró los ojos y permaneció así durante unos segundos. Las ideas bombardeaban su mente.

"La he visto. A _**ella**_. No me lo puedo creer. ¿Por qué mierda entré? Nadie me dijo que pudiese entrar. Si es que nunca aprenderé, primero la encuentro desnuda y ahora esto. ¡¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?"

Shinji aún tenía la imagen fresca en su mente, recordó cómo Rei se frotaba sus labios vaginales y uno de sus pechos mientras gemía sin parar. Notó un tirón en el pantalón.

"Estupendo" –pensó- "Para colmo estoy caliente..."

El chico estaba en una situación bastante complicada. Rei siempre le había parecido atractiva, sería absurdo negar que la piloto del EVA 00 le gustaba. Pero claro, su forma de ser era una muralla difícil de traspasar. Su seriedad, sus respuestas cortas y carentes de emoción… en un principio Shinji dudó que algún día pudieran llegar a entablar una conversación que no tuviese que ver con NERV. Pero por suerte para él, se equivocaba.

Con el tiempo, especialmente tras la derrota del quinto ángel, Rei comenzó a volverse más cercana a él. Fue un cambio sutil, que apenas se notaba para los demás, pero que Shinji sí notó. Rei le saludaba, intercambiaba cortas conversaciones con él que a veces ni siquiera estaban relacionadas con su labor de pilotos EVA. Podía decirse que en aquel entonces Rei se convirtió en su amiga.

A Shinji le agradaba esa nueva relación con la chica. Sentía que había una mayor confianza con ella a medida que pasaban las semanas, hasta el punto de considerar a Rei tan cercana a él como lo eran Misato y posteriormente Asuka.

Y eso era precisamente lo que estaba peligrando en ese momento. Esa confianza, esa cercanía. ¿Cómo iba a hablar ahora con ella después de lo ocurrido esa mañana? ¿Cómo iba a mirarla a la cara, si ya ni siquiera podía pensar en ella sin sonrojarse?

Shinji continuó con sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa muy importante que hasta el momento había pasado por alto. Miró su reloj, el cual indicaba las 12:47 de la mañana. Shinji se frotó los ojos antes de comprobarlo por segunda vez, incrédulo. ¿Ya casi era la una de la tarde? Si apenas eran las 10 cuando salió de casa de Misato para estudiar con Rei.

Entonces recordó el incidente que había tenido con Asuka por la mañana al retrasarse para preparar el desayuno. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda al imaginar lo que Asuka sería capaz de hacerle si su comida no estaba lista para su hora habitual.

El chico se levantó al instante del banco y echó a correr en dirección al apartamento de Misato. Tal vez aún no hubiese hallado una solución a su actual problema con Rei, pero si quería seguir vivo para intentar encontrarla, más le valía no enfurecer a Asuka por el mismo motivo dos veces en un día.

Apartamento de Rei

Mientras tanto, en el silencioso y pequeño apartamento 402, Rei se había recuperado ya de su repentina e inesperada excitación. La chica se había masturbado varias veces más desde que Shinji abandonó el apartamento, hasta que sació sus más ocultos instintos, para quedarse luego tumbada boca arriba sobre su cama, completamente exhausta.

Ahora que el deseo y el sofoco habían desaparecido, además de la sensación de vergüenza producto de la repentina aparición de Shinji en su apartamento, la chica pudo analizar con más calma y detenimiento lo que le acababa de pasar.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? Aunque Rei sí que tenía algunos conocimientos acerca del sexo, nunca se había mostrado demasiado interesada en él. Placer, felicidad, satisfacción… esas eran palabras vacías para ella, no entendía los conceptos que la poca gente con la que se relacionaba tenía de esos sentimientos. O al menos, así era hasta hacía algún tiempo. Más concretamente, antes de que Shinji llegara a su vida.

En un principio Shinji le era totalmente indiferente, como todos los que no fueran el comandante Ikari. Incluso a veces le llegaba a resultar desagradable, como la vez en que Shinji afirmó que no confiaba ni en su padre ni en su trabajo. Pero poco a poco, sobre todo tras la derrota del quinto ángel, en la que Shinji le aseguró que ella tenía algo más que el Evangelion en la vida, el chico comenzó a formar parte de su mundo. Al principio como algo casi irrelevante, sólo otra persona más con la que interactuar, pero con el tiempo se convirtió en un sentimiento mucho más poderoso.

"Amistad" Pensó Rei, pero pronto se deshizo de esa idea. No era amistad. Puede que si lo fuese hace algún tiempo, cuando el sentimiento estaba brotando, cuando era lo bastante difuso como para confundirlo con la amistad, pero hacía ya bastante tiempo de eso. Lo que Rei sentía al estar con Shinji o al pensar en él era más fuerte que eso.

"Atracción" Fue la siguiente deducción de la chica. Era indudable, más aún con lo que había pasado hacía tan solo unas horas, que ella sí sentía atracción sexual por él. Aún se sonrojaba furiosamente al recordar cómo se había masturbado pensando en él, y la sensación de vergüenza alcanzaba límites insospechados al recordar cómo Shinji la había descubierto con las manos en la masa. Pero eso era algo natural, pensó la piloto del EVA 00. Una simple reacción entre hormonas que producían que el sexo opuesto le resultase atractivo. No podía ser sólo eso. Fuera lo que fuera, ese algo le hacía sentir feliz cada vez que estaba con Shinji, que la calentaba por dentro y le hacía sentirse tibia aunque estuviera en el más crudo invierno… ¿Pero qué era? ¿Qué era ese sentimiento?

Rei siguió reflexionando hasta que las fuerzas le vencieron y se quedó dormida. Aún no había llegado a una respuesta, pero una cosa era segura. Después de lo ocurrido ese día, no sería fácil volver a ver a Shinji a la cara.

Piso de Misato

-¡Ya estoy en casa! –exclamó Asuka mientras ingresaba al apartamento de Misato cargada con varias bolsas llenas de ropa- ¿Misato? ¿Shinji? ¿Hay alguien en casa?

-¡Sí, estoy aquí! –exclamó el chico desde la cocina. Asuka se dirigió allí para encontrarse al chico preparando atareadamente la comida. La chica asintió con satisfacción. Parecía que la advertencia de la mañana respecto a los quehaceres gastronómicos había calado en Shinji.

-¿Falta mucho? –preguntó ella.

-Eh… no –respondió Shinji algo distraído.

-Avísame cuando esté todo listo –dijo ella.

-Vale –contestó el chico todavía con la atención en otro lado.

Asuka frunció el ceño. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba al idiota de Shinji? Parecía que estuviera perdido en algún punto de la galaxia. La chica suspiró mientras murmuraba un último "Baka" antes de irse directa a su habitación a ordenar la ropa que había comprado. Por suerte para Shinji, estaba de buen humor y no le apetecía descubrir por qué estaba más distraído de lo normal.

Asuka entró en su cuarto y puso las bolsas sobre su cama. No había nada mejor que salir de compras con su amiga Hikari para relajarse, pensó la pelirroja. Desde luego, ese día le hacía falta relajarse. Estar de pie durante casi una hora para esperar a que la dra. Ritsuko le hiciera los pertinentes exámenes médicos no era una actividad muy entretenida precisamente. Pero por suerte ese preciso examen médico había cancelado las pruebas de sincronización, lo que le dejaba una maravillosa mañana de domingo libre para hacer lo que ella quisiera, y desde luego, la había aprovechado bien.

Asuka se dispuso a vaciar las bolsas cuando notó que algo iba mal. Su pulso se aceleró. Su temperatura corporal aumentó. Comenzó a sudar y a respirar fuertemente. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Y lo más importante, notó que su entrepierna se estaba humedeciendo.

/Nota del autor: ¡el estimulante de Kaji ataca de nuevo!/

"¿Qué me está pasando?" pensó la chica. No es que no se diera cuenta de cuando estaba excitada, pero nunca en su vida se había puesto así de caliente de una forma tan repentina. Pero sabía bien qué hacer en esos casos. La chica se echó boca arriba en la cama, tirando las bolsas de ropa en el proceso. Cualquier otra idea que no fuera aliviarse perdió rápidamente importancia. La chica comenzó a masturbarse pasando sus dedos por su mojada intimidad, disfrutando como nunca lo había hecho en un momento de satisfacción personal. Tan concentrada estaba en eso, que no escuchó como Shinji la llamaba desde la cocina para avisarla de que la comida estaba lista…

Shinji había logrado terminar de preparar la comida al fin, suspirando de cansancio. Había logrado llegar corriendo al apartamento de Misato en un tiempo récord para él, temiendo que Asuka ya estuviera en casa lista para reducirlo a pedazos por no haberle preparado su comida. Por suerte para nuestro querido antihéroe, la pelirroja aún no había llegado, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, parecía estar de un humor lo bastante bueno como para no hacer reproches al ver a Shinji aún cocinando.

Aun así, Shinji no prestó mucha atención a la llegada de la pelirroja. Su cerebro aún estaba ocupado en su situación con Rei, por lo que todo lo demás lo percibía sin mucho interés.

-¡Estoy en casa! –exclamó Misato mientras entraba en su apartamento- ¿Shinji, Asuka? ¿Estáis por aquí?

Al no recibir respuesta, Misato avanzó por el pasillo hasta la cocina, encontrándose con un silencioso Shinji, que todavía no se había percatado de su presencia.

-Hola, Shinji –saludó la mujer, sin recibir atención del aludido. La mujer se acercó a él con el ceño fruncido- ¿Shinji? –dijo Misato poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-¡Ah! –exclamó el chico al sentir el contacto de Misato sobre su hombro, girándose sorprendido- Oh, eres tú Misato... –dijo con una mano en el pecho sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir de él.

-Pues claro que soy yo –dijo ella sin entender qué ocurría- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Llevo un rato hablándote y tú parecías no enterarte ¿Estás bien?

-Eh… sí –contestó Shinji sin mucha convicción- Sí, tranquila. No me pasa nada.

Misato intuyó que al chico sí le pasaba algo, pero decidió no profundizar en ello. Normalmente si Shinji tenía algún problema, ella acababa por descubrirlo tarde o temprano, así que decidió dar el tema por zanjado, al menos por el momento. Decidió cambiar de conversación mientras lo ayudaba a poner la mesa para los los pilotos y ella.

-Tengo los pies hechos polvo –dijo ella mientras colocaba unos cuencos- Entre esperar por las pruebas de Ritsuko y supervisar la reparación del EVA 02 no he tenido ni un minuto para sentarme –Shinji parecía seguir aún en las nubes- ¿Y qué tal tu día? ¿Qué has hecho esta mañana? –preguntó Misato amistosamente.

Shinji se congeló en su sitio al sólo escuchar la pregunta. Por enésima vez, las imágenes de Rei desnuda masturbándose frente a él inundaron su mente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Shinji se puso más rojo que una señal de STOP, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Misato, la cual aún esperaba su respuesta.

-Na… nada… -respondió muy cohibido tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta que evitara el mencionar a Rei. Por desgracia, no se le ocurrió ninguna, así que dijo la verdad- yo sólo… fui a estudiar con Rei –contestó finalmente, aunque sólo dijo la verdad a medias.

Misato levantó una ceja ante la respuesta de Shinji, y sobre todo, ante el lenguaje corporal del chico. No había que ser ningún genio mirando lo rojo que estaba Shinji, para darse cuenta de que "algo" le había pasado esa mañana. Y si, según él decía, había estado con Rei… Misato sonrió maliciosamente.

-De modo que estudiando con Rei, ¿eh? –preguntó ella acercándose a Shinji para darle unos suaves codazos en el brazo- ¿Y no habéis hecho nada más que estudiar?

-¡NO...! es decir… ¡claro que no! –exclamó Shinji, todavía muy sonrojado.

-Bien, si tú lo dices… -terminó la conversación Misato mientras volvía a la tarea de poner la mesa. Era tan divertido hacer sonrojar a Shinji. Aunque parecía evidente que Shinji mentía, pero prefería no seguir indagando. Si algo pasaba entre esos dos, ya se enteraría.

Unos instantes más tarde, la mesa estuvo preparada para servir la comida, de modo que Shinji llamó a Asuka para avisarla de que todo estaba listo.

-¡Asuka! ¡La comida ya está! –exclamó. El silencio fue toda la respuesta que recibió.

-Vete a avisarla a su cuarto –dijo Misato mientras servía el primer plato- A lo mejor está escuchando música y por eso no te oye.

Shinji asintió y se encaminó por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de la chica. Sin aún abrir la puerta corrediza, el chico volvió a intentar avisar a la piloto del EVA 02 de que viniese a comer, pero Asuka seguía sin contestar. Fue entonces cuando Shinji escuchó unos ruidos extraños venir del interior de la habitación.

-¿Asuka? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el chico extrañado mientras abría la puerta corrediza. **CRASO ERROR**.

Nada más abrir la puerta, Shinji pudo ver como su compañera de piso, tumbada boca arriba en su cama, se frotaba frenéticamente su entrepierna. Su blusa estaba abierta, dejando ver su sujetador blanco de encaje, así como su plano vientre. La chica tenía la falda vaquera que solía usar un poco más debajo de lo normal, así como sus bragas, dejando ver su sexo, coronado por una pequeña mata de pelos pelirrojos.

Por segunda vez en el día, Shinji se quedó anonadado mientras veía masturbarse a una chica, pero esta vez, quizás porque era la fácilmente irascible Asuka la chica en cuestión, su cerebro reaccionó más rápido que con Rei, por lo que intentó girarse y salir de ahí antes de que la atareada pelirroja se percatara de que él estaba mirándola. El chico comenzó a retroceder a duras penas, cuando tropezó con la puerta del cuarto de Asuka, cayendo aparatosamente al suelo, pero todavía con la vista en dirección a la pelirroja. En ese instante, el ruido producido por su caída llamó finalmente la atención de la piloto del EVA 02, que levantó su cabeza en dirección a la puerta para toparse con Shinji allí.

Asuka se sonrojó a la máxima potencia. Pero eso sólo fue el principio. Al segundo siguiente una furia indomable, combinada con la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo, explotó en ella. Shinji vio como una furiosa Asuka (la cual ya se había subido la falda vaquera y las bragas, dicho sea de paso) lo miraba con ardiente furia en sus pupilas.

-Hoy no es mi día –fue lo único que pudo murmurar.

-¡PERVERTIDO! –exclamó Asuka mientras se lanzaba hacia un indefenso Shinji.

Continuará…

Notas del autor:

Hola a todos. Aquí llega el capítulo 2, espero que no se haya hecho larga la espera (Esto último es sarcasmo. Si a alguien se le hace larga una espera de dos días para una actualización, su futuro en esta página es corto)

Por una parte, es este capítulo vemos cómo se han tomado Shinji y Rei el "incidente" del capítulo anterior. Ninguno de los dos sabe aún cómo enfrentar al otro. Shinji ve peligrar su relación actual con la chica, y Rei se pregunta qué significa Shinji para ella.

Mientras todo eso sucede, el fármaco de Kaji sigue causando estragos, siendo esta vez Asuka la que los sufre, sin poder evitar hacer lo que ya sabéis. Y justo en ese momento, Shinji (¿Quién si no?) aparece para descubrirla en esa posición tan comprometida, lo que provoca que la alemana saque a relucir esa furia que tanto la caracteriza (Pobre Shinji, si no fuera porque al final de esta historia va a estar más feliz que unas pascuas, casi me daría pena)

Y en el próximo capítulo…

-Shinji sobrevive a la furia de Asuka.

-Shinji y Rei se verán las caras de nuevo por fin.

-Asuka empezará a intuir que algo pasa con Shinji y Rei (¡celos al ataque!)

Todo eso y más en el próximo episodio titulado "Preguntas, respuestas y más preguntas"

Nos leemos.


	3. Chapter 3

Advertencias:

1-Esta historia, como todo fanfic que se precie, fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro. Las demandas las prefiero cuanto más lejos mejor. Neon Génesis Evangelion y sus derechos no me pertenecen (Podéis estar seguros, si me pertenecieran el anime tendría un final que todos podríamos entender)

2-Este fanfic contiene escenas de tipo sexual (lemon, si lo preferís) pero ya que en este capítulo solo habrá referencias a escenas de otros episodios, puede leerlo todo el mundo.

3-Este fic está inspirado en "Sex in Tokio-3" del autor Jiraiya-sama. Si encuentras algo que se le parezca, ya sabes el porqué.

(P.D. Gracias a Jiraiya por permitirme publicarlo)

Neon Génesis Evangelion: NERV is hot:

Capítulo 3 Preguntas, respuestas y más preguntas

Piso de Misato

Aún era temprano. El reloj de su pulsera aún no marcaba las seis y media de la mañana. Era ahora o nunca.

Shinji abrió cuidadosamente la puerta corrediza de su cuarto, justo lo suficiente como para que su cabeza pasara por el espacio entre la pared y el borde de la propia puerta. El chico miró en ambas direcciones varias veces. Una vez que se cercioró de que no había moros en la costa, salió de su cuarto de puntillas, adentrándose en el pasillo que conectaba todas las estancias de la casa. Con sumo cuidado, Shinji avanzó poco a poco en dirección a la cocina, teniendo el mayor cuidado en no hacer ruido, pues no quería por nada del mundo que Asuka se despertara.

Finalmente, el chico alcanzó su objetivo, la ansiada puerta de la cocina. Poco faltó para que a Shinji le diera un infarto al percatarse de que la luz estaba encendida. Temiendo que fuera Asuka la que estaba dentro, el piloto de la unidad 01 se escondió tras la pared, temiendo haber sido descubierto, pero al no ocurrir nada, decidió echar un vistazo en el interior de la habitación. Shinji suspiró de alivio. Sólo era Misato. El chico entró por fin en la cocina.

-Buenos días –dijo sin mucha convicción.

-Oh, buenos días, Shinji –respondió al saludo Misato, algo sorprendida- ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?

-Eso lo debería preguntar yo –respondió el chico. Normalmente Misato solía levantarse a la hora que él y Asuka salían para el instituto.

-Hoy tengo una reunión en NERV a primerísima hora –contestó Misato mientras bebía un sorbo de café bien cargado- Pero aún no me has contestado ¿por qué has madrugado tanto?

-Asuka, ¿qué si no? –respondió el chico. Después de descubrirla el día anterior masturbándose, a duras penas había logrado sobrevivir a los puños de la pelirroja. No sabía si esa mañana Asuka estaría aún de mal humor, y no tenía ningún interés en comprobarlo, así que decidió levantarse temprana y marcharse antes de que Asuka se despertara. Misato sonrió al recordar el incidente del día anterior. Aún podía ver cómo la enfurecida alemana perseguía por la casa a un sonrojado Shinji.

-Tú tranquilo, se le pasará –dijo Misato restándole importancia.

-Sí, eso seguro –comentó Shinji mientras se ponía a preparar su desayuno- "El problema es que a lo peor ya me habrá matado antes de que eso ocurra"

Poco después, Misato abandonó el apartamento en dirección a NERV, dejando a un solitario Shinji preparando el desayuno para él y para Asuka (que por muy encabronada que estuviese con él, seguro que querría desayunar cuando se levantara)

El chico se sentó a la mesa y desayunó en silencio, pero su cerebro estaba muy poco enfocado en disfrutar del sabor de la comida, había cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Por ejemplo, en cómo enfrentar a la otra chica que había visto masturbarse en las últimas 24 horas. Con todo el lío de Asuka, Shinji no había tenido tiempo de reflexionar acerca de cómo iba a encarar a Rei ese día en el instituto.

¿Qué iba a decirle? Tenía claro que debía disculparse, pero ¿cómo? No es que antes tuviera conversaciones muy fluidas con la chica de ojos rojos, y por supuesto Shinji no tenía ningún precedente que le indicara qué decir en esas situaciones.

Shinji estaba igual de confundido que el día anterior. Por unos segundos, dejó de comer y se quedó recordando esa sensual imagen de Rei desnuda ante él, trabajando furiosamente en su húmeda intimidad. Shinji ya había perdido la cuenta de las pajas que se había hecho el día anterior al recordarlo.

"Preciosa…" –pensó el chico con un hilillo de baba escurriéndosele por la comisura de los labios- "¡NO!" –exclamó para sus adentros- "No puedo seguir pensando en eso. Si sigo así, en cuanto tenga a Rei delante de mí…" –Shinji prefirió no pensar qué pasaría si le venía a la mente esa imagen delante de Rei. Suspiró deprimido mientras recogía los cubiertos de su desayuno y los dejaba en el fregadero para lavarlos después del instituto. Cogió su cartera escolar y salió del apartamento con cuidado de no hacer ruido y partió en dirección al instituto, aún con la cabeza hecha un lío.

Apartamento de Rei

En el oscuro y silencioso apartamento 402, Rei se preparaba para ir al instituto. Como todos los días, la chica se había dado una ducha y había desayunado, además de organizar su cartera escolar para las clases que ese día iba a recibir. Pero aunque la escena podía parecer idéntica a la de cualquier otro día, para ella no lo era.

Rei no había logrado dormir bien esa noche. Su situación con Shinji no la dejaba tranquila. Una y otra vez su mente se hacía la misma pregunta, aun cuando ella intentaba distraerse u olvidarse del tema.

"¿Qué siento por Shinji?" esa pregunta, tan directa, tan simple y a la vez tan compleja, no cesaba de repetirse en su interior. Había intentado responderse a sí misma mil veces, y ninguna vez había logrado una respuesta satisfactoria. Lo único que tenía claro era lo que no sentía por él. No era amistad, de eso estaba segura. Puede que nunca antes hubiese tenido amigos, pero entendía que una simple relación de amistad no producía en una persona los efectos que ella estaba sufriendo.

Pero a pesar de no haber resuelto esa pregunta, Rei sí había encontrado una manera de saber cómo resolverla. Y esa manera era sencilla. Tenía que hablar con Shinji. Eso, claro está, si es que lograba controlarse delante de él.

Instituto de Tokio-3

Shinji se encontraba sentado con los brazos cruzados sobre su escritorio. Había llegado el primero a clase, como no podía ser de otra forma al haber madrugado tanto, así que estuvo solo durante bastantes minutos, hasta que poco a poco más gente llegó al aula. La primera que entró, fue la delegada Hikari (¿Quién si no?) que se sorprendió al encontrarlo allí solo y sobre todo, a esa hora.

-¿Shinji? –llamó su atención la chica de coletas. El susodicho giró la cabeza en dirección a Hikari y correspondió al saludo con un escueto "hola", antes de que la chica siguiera hablando- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Y Asuka?

Shinji se sonrojó al recordar por qué había salido de casa sin Asuka, así que mintió.

-Me desperté temprano y no podía dormir, así que decidí venirme para aquí –respondió sin mucha convicción- Asuka supongo que vendrá a la hora de siempre.

-Oh… -Hikari pareció no notar que Shinji ocultaba algo, y eso que el piloto EVA no era precisamente muy bueno mintiendo- Pues me has sorprendido, la verdad- Añadió ella con una sonrisa- No pensé que alguna vez alguien llegaría antes que yo a clase, y si eso pasaba, me imaginaba que sería Ayanami la que se me adelantaría, no tú.

La sola mención de Rei causó un sonrojo inmediato en Shinji, lo que pasó desapercibido para la delegada de clase, que estaba ocupada poniendo sus útiles de estudio sobre su correspondiente pupitre. Acto seguido, Hikari salió del aula, volviendo a dejar a Shinji solo.

El chico suspiró. No tenía ni idea de a dónde había ido Hikari, pero casi lo prefería así. Prefería poder hablar con Rei a solas, y si Hikari estaba en el aula, tendría que pasar un mal rato pidiéndole a la piloto del EVA 00 que lo acompañase para hablar en privado. Así era mejor, siempre y cuando Rei no tardase en aparecer…

Y justo en ese momento, como si de una intervención divina se tratase, la puerta del aula se abrió, empujada por una chica de cabellos celestes y ojos rojos que Shinji conocía muy bien.

Shinji miró a Rei. Rei miró a Shinji. El momento que ambos habían estado temiendo había llegado por fin. Shinji se levantó de su pupitre y se dirigió hacia la chica, que también se acercó a él, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Finalmente quedaron el uno frente a la otra, ambos sonrojados y avergonzados, sin saber muy bien qué decir o hacer.

-Hola Rei… -comenzó torpemente Shinji- verás… yo quería disculparme por… lo de ayer –dijo finalmente rojo de vergüenza. Rei se hallaba en condiciones similares- No debí haber entrado sin permiso, yo… perdón.

-No tienes que disculparte –dijo la chica- La culpa fue mía. Fui yo la que te dijo que vinieras a mi casa.

Rei bajó la mirada. Le estaba costando horrores mantenerse seria. Un tenso e incómodo silencio envolvió a los pilotos de NERV, silencio que a Shinji le pareció durar horas.

-Yo… si estás enfadada por eso… –comenzó Shinji con una nueva disculpa, pero para su sorpresa, Rei lo interrumpió.

-No –dijo simplemente. Shinji pareció no entender de primeras a qué se refería, de modo que lo repitió- No estoy enfadada contigo –dijo de nuevo, causando que a Shinji se le quitara un gran peso de encima, pero lo más importante aún no se lo había dicho. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, la chica continuó- Si eres tú… no me molesta.

Shinji se quedó mudo ante ese último comentario. ¿Acaso Rei acababa de decir que… no le molestaba que él la viera desnuda? Es más… ¿acababa Rei de decir que no le molestaba que él la viera masturbarse? Santo cielo… entonces… ¿Acababa de sugerir Rei que estaba interesada en él?

El chico contempló a una sonrojada Rei, que le devolvía la mirada, quedando atrapado por los ojos de ella, que lo observaban brillantes y humanos como Shinji nunca se los había visto. Rei, por su parte, también se perdió en la mirada de Shinji, sintiendo lo mismo que él. Poco a poco, ambos pilotos acercaron sus rostros con sus corazones latiendo desbocadamente, sintiendo como los labios del otro atraían los suyos como un imán. Y justo cuando faltaban escasos milímetros para que ambas bocas se unieran… se abrió la puerta.

Hikari había vuelto de dondequiera que hubiese estado, haciendo que al oírla entrar Shinji y Rei salieran del trance en el que estaban inmersos. Al percatarse de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, además de la corta distancia que los separaba, ambos pegaron un brinco y se separaron al instante, rojos de vergüenza.

-Buenos días, Ayanami –saludó Hikari, que para variar esta vez sí se percató del sonrojo de sus compañeros- ¿Os ocurre algo? Estáis muy rojos –preguntó inocentemente.

-Eh… no… por supuesto que no… ¿qué nos iba a pasar? –respondió Shinji sin mucha convicción mientras ponía una mano tras su cabeza.

Rei sencillamente no contestó. La chica de ojos rojos se giró y se dirigió a su pupitre en completo silencio, fiel a su comportamiento de siempre. Shinji, que también quería evitar más preguntas comprometidas, también se dirigió a su sitio. Hikari tan sólo los siguió con la mirada.

Una hora más tarde, ya con todos los alumnos y el correspondiente profesor en el aula, las clases empezaron. Evidentemente Shinji no estaba prestando demasiada atención. De hecho, no tenía ni idea sobre lo que estaba hablando el profesor. Su mente estaba más ocupada en otro tema. Más concretamente, en otra persona. Por supuesto, la persona en cuestión era Rei.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado hacía una hora? Lo que en un principio iba a ser una disculpa, se desvió hacia otro camino totalmente diferente. Para empezar, Rei no sólo no evitó la disculpa del chico, sino que asumió que la culpa había sido de ella, además de asegurar que no estaba enfadada con él. Eso había aliviado tremendamente a Shinji, pues lo que más temía en aquel momento era perder la amistad que tenía con Rei. Pero lo más sorprendente fue lo que Rei dijo inmediatamente después.

"Si eres tú… no me molesta" repitió Shinji en su cabeza las palabras de la chica. Eso sí que lo había dejado alucinado. Rei le había dado a entender que no sólo no estaba enfadada con él por haberla visto el día anterior, sino que tampoco se enfadaría o molestaría si él la volvía a ver desnuda… o haciendo algo más.

Dejando a un lado que tras ese último comentario, Rei y él estuviesen a punto de besarse… ¿Quería decir eso que Rei estaba interesada en él? se preguntaba Shinji para sí. Y si era así… ¿qué debía hacer él a partir de ahora?

Rei en esos momentos estaba en una situación similar a la de nuestro apreciado antihéroe. Suponía que encontrarse con Shinji conllevaría entender por fin qué sentía por él. Pero lo cierto es que ahora estaba más confusa que antes ¿Acaso ahora ese nuevo sentimiento iba a hacerla reaccionar siempre así? ¿Acaso cada vez que estuviera cerca de Shinji iba a sentir esa necesidad de estar cerca de él, esa necesidad de sentirse rodeada por sus brazos o de besarlo?

Esto no podía seguir así. Necesitaba respuestas… ¿pero a quién podía preguntar?

Unas horas más tarde, el sonido de la campana anunciaba a los alumnos el inicio de la hora del almuerzo. Media hora para comer, hablar con los amigos y sobre todo, media hora para desconectar de las aburridas y pesadas clases.

Shinji cogió su almuerzo y se levantó del asiento en dirección a la puerta, donde ya lo esperaban Touji y Kensuke para ir a comer fuera del aula, como era su costumbre. Eso le vendría bien, necesitaba despejar su cabeza de sus dudas acerca de Rei al menos por unos minutos. Tan concentrado estaba en querer salir cuanto antes de clase, que no vio el asa de una de las mochilas que había por el aula, con tan mala suerte que su pie se enredó en ella, haciéndole perder momentáneamente el equilibrio, yéndose de bruces contra el pupitre más cercano.

Por puro acto reflejo, el chico echó sus manos hacia adelante, evitando caer de lleno, apoyando una de sus manos sobre la mesa del pupitre y la otra… sobre una pierna se su ocupante, que todavía estaba sentado en él.

Shinji alzó la vista para toparse con la persona sobre la que casi se cae encima, para toparse con los ojos carmesíes de Rei, que le devolvieron la mirada de inmediato. Durante un par de segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, tal como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido… hasta que Shinji se percató de que su mano izquierda seguía aún sobre la pierna de Rei, más concretamente, sobre su muslo.

-¡Waah! –exclamó el chico apartándose al instante, más rojo que un tomate- ¡Yo… lo siento! ¡No lo he hecho a propósito!

-No pasa nada –respondió inmediatamente Rei, también visiblemente sonrojada- Ha sido un accidente.

Shinji notó en seguida las miradas de sus compañeros de clase, la mayoría observaban la escena con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro, especialmente Touji y Kensuke. Shinji aumentó un grado más de potencia su vergüenza y tan sólo musitó un nuevo lo "lo siento" antes de salir a paso ligero del aula, seguido por unos irremediablemente felices Touji y Kensuke, que sabían que tendrían diversión para largo. Rei, por su parte, haciendo gala de todo su autodominio ocultó como pudo lo que estaba sintiendo por haber sentido tan cerca de ella de nuevo a Shinji y puso una de sus características caras de póker mientras miraba de nuevo por la ventana.

Como no podía ser de otra forma, todos los presentes hicieron un par de comentarios sin importancia sobre el incidente y luego cambiaron de tema. Todos menos una orgullosa y fácilmente irascible pelirroja, que observaba a Rei sin entender del todo porqué ella, la chica del corazón de hielo, se había sonrojado con un simple tropezón del imbécil de Shinji.

-¿Has visto? Pobre Shinji, qué vergüenza debe de estar pasando ahora –comentó Hikari tan comprensiva como siempre.

-Sospechoso –dijo Asuka sin más.

-¿Mm? ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Hikari.

-¿No has notado nada raro? –hizo lo mismo Asuka. Hikari negó con la cabeza- Es la primera vez en toda mi vida que veo a la Chica Modelo ponerse roja.

-¿Ayanami roja? ¿Estás segura? –cuestionó Hikari con extrañeza.

-Segura –contestó Asuka con el ceño fruncido- Tal vez sólo haya sido un segundo, pero se puso roja.

-Bueno, supongo que también habrá sido un poco vergonzoso para ella –dijo Hikari también con algo de vergüenza al pensar en cómo reaccionaría ella si un chico le tocara un muslo, aunque fuera accidentalmente- Aunque ahora que lo dices… esta mañana creo que también la he visto sonrojarse. Cuando volví del baño a primera hora, ella y Shinji estaban aquí, y creo que Ayanami estaba sonrojada cuando se fue a sentar en su pupitre… aunque a lo mejor me equivoco.

Asuka frunció un poco más el ceño y volvió a dirigir su mirada a la susodicha piloto del EVA 00. Shinji estaba raro desde el día anterior, pero con el accidente masturbatorio y su intento de darle una paliza se había olvidado por completo de ello, hasta que esa misma mañana se topó con que Shinji se había marchado antes que ella. Nuevamente lo achacó al accidente del día anterior, pero ahora que acababa de observar esa escena entre el Baka y la Chica Modelo, algo dentro de ella le empezaba a decir que se equivocaba. Y eso le daba muy mala espina ¿Y si Shinji y Rei estaban interesados el uno en el otro? ¿Era posible que la mascota del comandante le estuviera ganando terreno? No, eso nunca. Rei no podía quitarle a Shinji…

-Asuka, ¿me estás escuchando? –Hikari interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica.

-¿Qué?

-Te estaba hablando y no parecías hacerme caso –dijo Hikari- ¿En qué pensabas?

Asuka se congeló ante la pregunta. Justo entonces se percató de que estaba pensando en que Rei le estaba tomando ventaja con Shinji, pero eso significaría que ella… ¡ESTABA INTERESADA EN SHINJI!

-¡No, nada! –respondió inmediatamente desechando esa idea de inmediato. Ella no podía estar interesada en un patético intento de ser humano como él. Sí, tan sólo había sido un pensamiento estúpido.

La chica continuó hablando con su amiga Hikari, pero no pudo concentrarse del todo en la conversación. Parte de su mente aún estaba ocupada en otra cosa. Otra cosa llamada Shinji.

Continuará...

Notas del autor:

¡Y ante todos vosotros, el flamante capítulo 3! :D

Este episodio se ha centrado en los pensamientos y sensaciones de Rei y Shinji (como ya viene siendo habitual) Por fin, después de un capítulo de espera, los dos se vuelven a ver las caras tras el "incidente masturbatorio nº1". Y como no podía ser de otra manera, han acabado más confusos aún que antes (con escena de casi beso incluida)

Y por otro lado, Asuka hace acto de presencia. La pelirroja empieza a sospechar que algo pasa entre sus compañeros pilotos, pero lo más importante es que empieza a darse cuenta de que esa idea no le gusta lo más mínimo.

Y en el próximo capítulo…

-Shinji intentará hacer las paces con Asuka.

-Asuka seguirá dándole vueltas a su interés por Shinji.

-Rei pedirá consejo a alguien sobre lo que le pasa (¿Adivináis quién? Una pista…¡Cerveza!

Todo eso y más en el próximo episodio titulado "Dos son compañía, tres son multitud"

Nos leemos.


	4. Chapter 4

Advertencias:

1-Esta historia, como todo fanfic que se precie, fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro. Las demandas las prefiero cuanto más lejos mejor. Neon Génesis Evangelion y sus derechos no me pertenecen (Podéis estar seguros, si me pertenecieran el anime tendría un final que todos podríamos entender)

2-Este fanfic contiene escenas de tipo sexual (lemon, si lo preferís) pero ya que en este capítulo solo habrá referencias a escenas de otros episodios, puede leerlo todo el mundo.

3-Este fic está inspirado en "Sex in Tokio-3" del autor Jiraiya-sama. Si encuentras algo que se le parezca, ya sabes el porqué.

(P.D. Gracias a Jiraiya por permitirme publicarlo)

Neon Génesis Evangelion: NERV is hot:

Capítulo 4 Dos son compañía, tres son multitud

Piso de Misato

El peligro. Shinji Ikari lo conocía muy bien. De todos los habitantes del planeta, tan sólo sus compañeras pilotos Rei y Asuka podían igualar las situaciones que el muchacho había vivido. Ser piloto de Evangelion conlleva sus riesgos, por lo que enfrentarse al peligro no era nada nuevo para él… Pero aun así, seguía habiendo cosas que le hacían sudar frío de sólo pensar en enfrentarlas. Y Asuka furiosa era una de ellas.

Shinji había tomado una decisión en esa mañana de clases. Por muy confundido o disperso que Rei lo estuviera haciendo sentirse, tenía que arreglar las cosas con Asuka. Él sabía mejor que nadie lo peligrosa que la pelirroja podía llegar a ser cuando la furia guiaba sus acciones. Había logrado evitarla durante toda la mañana, pero sabía que no podría seguir así eternamente. Es por eso que debía disculparse con ella por lo sucedido ese fin de semana, aunque él en realidad no tuviese culpa de mucho… ¿Quién iba a suponer que Asuka iba a estar masturbándose a pierna suelta en su habitación?

El chico miró la hora. No faltaba mucho para que empezaran las pruebas de sincronización de ese día, y era evidente que disculparse con Asuka en NERV le iba a ser imposible, eso sin contar que por allí estaría también Rei, y entonces sí que no podría concentrarse.

Finalmente, el chico se armó de valor y abrió la puerta que tenía frente a él. Con una sensación de cautela similar a la que tenía cuando se subía al EVA 01, entró en el piso de Misato.

No le costó encontrar a Asuka. La chica miraba la televisión despreocupadamente tumbada en el suelo sobre unos cojines. Shinji se acercó a ella con sigilo.

-¿Asuka? –llamó no muy fuerte- ¿Puedo… ehm… hablar contigo?

-¿Acaso no lo estás haciendo ya? –respondió secamente la segunda elegida sin apartar la mirada de la televisión- ¿Qué quieres, Baka?

No era el mejor de los comienzos, pero al menos no le había intentado despellejar. El problema era que Shinji no sabía muy bien cómo seguir.

-Bien, verás… yo quería hablar… sobre lo de ayer –dijo el chico con bastante esfuerzo- Quería disculparme –añadió.

Asuka ni se molestó en girarse, ni tampoco respondió. Varios segundos de tenso silencio inundaron el salón en el que ambos se encontraban, sólo interrumpidos por el ruido de la televisión. Segundos que a Shinji le parecieron eones.

¿Acaso no le había oído? Shinji estaba a punto de repetir lo que acababa de decir cuando Asuka apagó la televisión y se sentó mirando hacia él.

-Que sea la primera y última vez que entras en mi cuarto sin mi consentimiento –dijo la pelirroja con una mirada penetrante. Acto seguido se levantó y le pegó una sonora colleja a Shinji, para encaminarse después hacia el pasillo y dedicarle al chico una última mirada antes de salir de su campo de visión- Estamos en paz.

Shinji se quedó allí frotándose el dolorido pescuezo sin creer muy bien lo que había pasado. ¿Sólo eso? ¿Ya le había perdonado? O le había pasado algo muy bueno esa mañana o esa no era la misma Asuka que él conocía.

-¿Vienes o qué? –exclamó la pelirroja desde la entrada. Shinji salió del salón para comprobar que la chica había ido simplemente a ponerse los zapatos- Tenemos pruebas de sincronización en media hora.

-Eh… ¡sí, claro! –respondió el chico aún no muy seguro mientras veía como Asuka salía del piso.

Calles de Tokio-3

Aún no sabía bien por qué le estaba pasando eso. Nunca le había dado facilidades. Pincharlo, hacerle bromas pesadas… hasta hacía poco eso formaba parte de su placer diario de molestar a Shinji. Y en esos momentos tenía una excusa perfecta para liberar su furia sobre él, pero no lo hacía.

Asuka le dio una discreta mirada. ¿Qué había cambiado? Él seguía siendo el mismo alfeñique llorón, el mismo enchufado del comandante, el mismo inútil que derrotaba a los ángeles por pura suerte, ¿entonces por qué ya no le producía satisfacción molestarle?

Eso no lo sabía. Sólo sabía que desde hacía algún tiempo, no sabía si eran días, semanas o meses, ya no le apetecía incordiar a Shinji. Incluso a veces sentía ganas de portarse bien con él. Hasta entonces no le había dado importancia, pero esa mañana algo había puesto su cerebro a funcionar.

En el momento en que se enteró de la hipotética idea de que la Chica Modelo y el Baka de Shinji estuviesen juntos (aunque al final no pudo confirmarlo) sintió que no podía permitirlo. "Ella no puede quitarme a Shinji", esas habían sido las palabras que había pensado. Y esas palabras sólo podían significar una cosa.

-Scheisse… -murmuró entre dientes. Ya entendía qué le pasaba.

NERV

Shinji salió del vestuario masculino ya vestido con el Plug-suit. El chico entró en uno de los muchos ascensores de la base y pulsó el número que correspondía con la jaula de contención de los EVAs. Mientras el ascensor descendía hasta el habitáculo correspondiente, Shinji aún seguía con la mente puesta en Asuka. Durante el trayecto hasta NERV ninguno de los dos había dicho ni una palabra. No había sido un agradable paseo precisamente, pero al menos Asuka tampoco parecía enfadada. Y eso era lo raro. Cuando Shinji metía la pata con ella, pasaba bastante tiempo entre que él se disculpaba y Asuka decidía "perdonarle". En esa ocasión el perdón había sido casi inmediato, y eso que no se trataba de una metedura de pata cualquiera. Y eso era raro.

Sin embargo, el chico no tuvo mucho más tiempo para pensar en ello, porque el ascensor llegó a su destino. El chico salió de él para entrar en la sala de los EVAs, encontrando fácilmente con la mirada a la otra chica que era fuente de sus preocupaciones esos días.

Como de costumbre Rei había llegado la primera a las pruebas, y también como de costumbre se mantenía esperando a que estas dieran comienzo frente al Entry-plug del EVA 00.

Por un momento Shinji dudó si acercarse a ella y hablarle o no. Últimamente el estar cerca de Rei significaba que acabaría avergonzado y con la cabeza hecha un lío, y sin embargo, la idea de estar junto a la chica de ojos rojos le seguía atrayendo como un imán. Rei aún no se había percatado de su presencia, pues parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos. El chico no pudo evitar echarle un buen vistazo al atractivo cuerpo de la primera elegida, enfundado en su ajustado y revelador Plug-suit blanco, que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, adivinando el contorno de sus caderas, su vientre plano y sus turgentes pechos.

Shinji en seguida se percató de su error. Sin poder evitarlo, innumerables imágenes de una desnuda Rei comenzaron a invadir su cerebro, con fatales consecuencias. A los pocos segundos, el Plug-suit de Shinji tenía nariz.

Justo entonces, la fabulosamente oportuna mala suerte de Shinji hizo acto de presencia. Rei finalmente se percató de la presencia de su compañero, y comenzó a acercarse a él con la mirada extrañamente decidida.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda…" repetía en su interior una y otra vez Shinji, buscando ocultar su erección de alguna forma. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue sentarse en el suelo con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, rezando a todos los dioses para que Rei no se fijara en su erección.

Rei avanzó hasta quedarse a corta distancia de Shinji. En ese momento comprendió que ni ella misma sabía qué la había empujado a acercarse a él, pero ahora ya estaba allí.

-Hola, Shinji –lo saludó sin apartar la mirada de él.

-Hola… Rei –titubeó el piloto del EVA 01 sin devolverle la mirada. Sabía que eso sería lo peor que podía hacer en ese momento, ya que estando él sentado en el suelo y Rei de pié frente a él, su mirada alcanzaría antes los atributos femeninos de la chica que su rostro. Y en ese momento no podía permitírselo.

Rei notó a Shinji más nervioso de lo habitual. Lo observó con la vista clavada en el suelo, como si estuviese haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no mirarla a ella. Sintió que debía hacer algo para que el chico se tranquilizara, y una idea cruzó su mente.

Shinji notó el movimiento de la chica, y no pudo evitar mirar. Para su sorpresa, Rei se acababa de sentar a su lado, prácticamente sin dejar separación entre ambos. Podía sentir cómo el hombro izquierdo de ella rozaba su brazo derecho, así como una de sus rodillas estaba en contacto con uno de los muslos de Rei. Shinji tragó saliva. Ahora sí que no sabía qué hacer.

Rei, por su parte, tampoco tenía muy claro qué hacer. Suponía que tenía que decir algo, pero siempre que estaba con Shinji los silencios se hacían cómodos y agradables para ella, con una sensación semejante a la que se sentía cuando se cubría en su cama con las sábanas en un día frío. Miró al chico. Aún estaba desviando la mirada de ella.

-Shinji –lo llamó. El aludido se giró con algo de temor por haber sido descubierto, pero con lo único que se topó fue con el dulce rostro de Rei, que le devolvía la mirada con sus preciosos ojos carmesíes. Shinji se perdió en la mirada de Rei. Rei se perdió en la mirada de Shinji. Por segunda vez ese día, las caras de ambos se fueron acercando poco a poco, hasta que…

/ÑIIIIICK/

Una de las puertas de la sala se abrió produciendo un sonoro chirrido. Por ella entró Asuka, ya vestida con su Plug-suit y lista para la prueba. Shinji y Rei se separaron como si se hubiesen quemado, más rojos que un tomate y con los corazones latiendo desbocadamente.

/Nota del autor: últimamente parece que todo el mundo llega en el momento más inoportuno, ¿no? XD/

La pelirroja no tardó en fijarse en que sus dos compañeros estaban sentados en el suelo bastante cerca el uno del otro, algo bastante fuera de lo normal. También pudo ver que ambos estaban algo rojos (aunque, por supuesto, a Shinji se le notaba mil veces más que a Rei) Los ojos de la alemana se entrecerraron hasta hacerse dos rayas ante lo sospechoso de la situación.

-¿Me he perdido algo? –dijo casi mordiendo las palabras.

-Eh… No, qué va –intervino inmediatamente Shinji- Nosotros sólo… estábamos aquí, esperando a que empiecen las pruebas.

-¿Sentados en el suelo? –siguió preguntando Asuka con la misma mirada furibunda.

-Sí, bueno, verás… -ahora sí que a Shinji no se le ocurría ninguna buena excusa. Tras unos segundos de silencio, fue Rei la que salió a salvar la situación.

-Estábamos meditando –dijo la chica de cabellos celestes, sorprendiendo tanto a Shinji como a Asuka.

La pelirroja miró a Rei con intención de intimidarla, pero lo único que Rei hizo fue mantener una de sus impasibles e inmutables caras de póker.

-¿Meditando? –preguntó finalmente Asuka.

-Sí, la dra. Ritsuko dice que es bueno que nuestras mentes estén relajadas a la hora de hacer las pruebas de sincronización, y la meditación es una forma muy eficaz de conseguirlo.

Asuka iba a replicar, pero no pudo hacer nada ante el lógico y razonable argumento de Rei, de modo que simplemente les dio la espalda a los dos y se alejó de ellos en dirección al Entry-plug de su EVA.

Shinji, por su parte, estaba bastante sorprendido. Rei era mucho más improvisadora de lo que se imaginaba. El chico miró impresionado a la primera elegida, que le devolvió la mirada mientras esbozaba una minúscula sonrisa de satisfacción. Shinji entendió en seguida que esa era una sonrisa cómplice. Por lo visto Rei estaba orgullosa de cómo había logrado distraer la atención de Asuka. Shinji no pudo hacer otra cosa que devolverle la sonrisa.

Una hora más tarde, los tres pilotos por fin habían terminado las pruebas de sincronización y se dirigían a los vestuarios. Como estaba siendo normal en las últimas semanas, Shinji fue el que obtuvo el mejor resultado. Por eso a nadie le extrañó que la alemana fuera la primera en irse al vestuario, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-¡Scheisse! –exclamó mientras golpeaba la puerta del vestuario con fuerza. Estaba cabreada con Shinji, por supuesto, pero no por los resultados de las pruebas. Eso también le molestaba, pero no tanto como ver la forma en la que Shinji miraba a Rei últimamente. ¿Qué diablos veía él en esa estúpida muñeca?

-Maldita Chica Modelo –murmuró entre dientes Asuka. Ahora se daba cuenta de que Rei le llevaba ya una buena ventaja con Shinji, y eso era sólo culpa suya. Tantas horas cerca de Shinji y ni una sola vez se había molestado en mostrarse agradable con él. Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora Asuka sí sabía qué hacer- Espera y verás, Muñeca –dijo con determinación en sus pupilas- No me quitarás a Shinji.

Apartamento de Rei

Rei se encontraba en su solitario y pequeño apartamento, acostada boca abajo en su cama con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos. Como no podía ser de otra manera, aún seguía pensando en Shinji. Mejor dicho, en cómo comportarse con Shinji. Sólo se había encontrado con él dos veces desde el "incidente" y en ninguna de las dos ocasiones había sabido bien qué hacer.

Rei era una persona extremadamente racional, y el guiarse por sus instintos no era su punto fuerte precisamente. Necesitaba ayuda. Necesitaba que alguien le aconsejara qué hacer. Necesitaba que alguien le explicase qué le pasaba.

Y ese era precisamente el problema, que no sabía a quién preguntar. Rei no era precisamente una persona muy sociable, de modo que no eran muchos los que eran suficientemente cercanos a ella como para pedirles consejo. Estaba el comandante Ikari, pero ella sabía bien que él no se interesaría por ella en nada que fuese más allá del EVA. No era una opción. Y con Ritsuko pasaba algo similar, su interés por ella no iba más allá de su salud física y sus capacidades para pilotar.

¿Con quién más tenía la suficiente confianza como para hablar de ese tema…?

Entonces Rei cayó en la cuenta de que aún no había pensado en otra persona que le podría ayudar. De hecho, era la persona perfecta para ayudarla en esa situación. Nadie mejor que ella, que conocía bien tanto a Shinji como a ella misma para que la guiara en ese momento.

Con determinación en su mirada, Rei Ayanami se levantó de la cama y cogió su teléfono móvil. Pulsando un par de teclas, marcó un número de teléfono que tenía memorizado y esperó a que contestaran.

-¿Rei? –contestó extrañada la otra persona- Menuda sorpresa que me llames ¿Qué ocurre?

-Necesito hablar con usted, Mayor Katsuragi.

Continuará...

Notas del autor:

Puff… cómo pasa el tiempo, un mes entero sin publicar nada. Supongo que algunos ya se estaban empezando a aburrir de esperar una nueva actualización, pero ya se sabe que cuando la inspiración te abandona poco se puede hacer. Lo importante es que aquí estoy otra vez con este nuevo capítulo, en el cual vemos que Asuka definitivamente también está interesada en Shinji, y que va a usar todas sus armas para superar a Rei ante sus ojos.

Por otra parte descubrimos también que personaje misterioso al que Rei va a pedir consejo es Misato. Supongo que con la pista que di en el avance del capítulo anterior estaba bastante claro XP

Y en el próximo capítulo…

-Misato aconsejará a Rei sobre Shinji (¡Sálvese quien pueda!)

-Veremos por primera vez en la historia de la humanidad a Asuka siendo amable y gentil con Shinji.

-Y como ya han pasado dos capítulos sin ninguna escenita de tipo sexual, tendremos una nueva escena comprometida entre Shinji y una de sus compañeras. No os diré cual para no chafaros la sorpresa XD

Todo eso y más en el próximo episodio titulado "Hora de cambiar"

Nos leemos.


	5. Chapter 5

Advertencias:

1-Esta historia, como todo fanfic que se precie, fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro. Las demandas las prefiero cuanto más lejos mejor. Neon Génesis Evangelion y sus derechos no me pertenecen (Podéis estar seguros, si me pertenecieran el anime tendría un final que todos podríamos entender)

2-Este fanfic contiene escenas de tipo sexual (lemon, si lo preferís) que no son recomendables para menores de 18 años. Si a pesar de esta advertencia lo lees, al menos espero que te lo pases bien ;)

3-Este fic está inspirado en "Sex in Tokio-3" del autor Jiraiya-sama. Si encuentras algo que se le parezca, ya sabes el porqué.

(P.D. Gracias a Jiraiya por permitirme publicarlo)

Neon Génesis Evangelion: NERV is hot:

Capítulo 5 Hora de cambiar

El inconfundible deportivo azul de Misato recorría a toda velocidad (como no podía ser de otra manera siendo Misato la que conducía) las calles de Tokio-3. Eran casi las 10 de la noche, y la capitana de operaciones de NERV se dirigía a un sector de viviendas bastante ruinoso. En concreto, al solitario apartamento de la primera elegida, Rei Ayanami. La chica había llamado hacía algunos minutos solicitando la presencia de Misato para hablar con ella.

Eso había dejado a Misato bastante sorprendida, y eso que no era fácil sorprender a una persona como ella, que había visto y sufrido los estragos del Segundo Impacto; pero la situación era de lo más extraña. Era difícil que Rei se interesara en hablar con ella a esas horas, y mucho más que necesitara hablar con ella en persona. ¿Qué rayos tenía que decirle que no podía hacerlo por teléfono?

Misato se encargaba de dirigir a los pilotos de las unidades Evangelion y por lo tanto conocía bien a los elegidos. Por supuesto que prestaba más atención a Shinji y a Asuka que a Rei, pero eso no significaba que ignorase por completo a la chica de ojos rojos. Y últimamente había notado algo raro en su comportamiento, algo que no sabía identificar. Como también Shinji y Asuka estaban actuando de manera extraña, Misato estaba ya con la mosca detrás de la oreja, y esa llamada de Rei era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

Finalmente la mujer aparcó el choche justo frente al bloque de apartamentos en el que vivía Rei y subió las escaleras que la condujeron a la puerta con el número 402.

-¿Rei? -La mujer golpeó tres veces en ella con el puño- Soy Misato.

La puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció la mencionada piloto del EVA 00, con su clásico y casi perpetuo rostro de seriedad.

-Buenas noches –saludó la chica aún con neutralidad- Pase, por favor.

-Rei, te lo he dicho mil veces, puedes tutearme –comentó la mujer mientras se quitaba sus zapatos de tacón e ingresaba en el pequeño apartamento- Cada vez que me tratas de "usted", siento que tengo diez años más de los que tengo.

-Disculpe –intervino Rei, que al parecer no había asimilado bien la idea de tutear a Misato. En vista de que conseguir que Rei la llamara por su nombre y no por su cargo le iba a resultar imposible, Misato ignoró ese detalle y se adentró seguida por Rei en la única habitación que el piso tenía (aparte del baño)

Ambas se sentaron sobre la cama de Rei mientras unos cuantos segundos de silencio envolvieron el ambiente. Misato observó a Rei. La chica estaba con la mirada fija en el suelo, quizás tratando de encontrar las palabras necesarias para empezar a hablar. La mujer decidió darle un empujoncito.

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Rei la miró por unos instantes y volvió a dirigir su mirada al suelo. No sabía qué decir. Estaba empezando a dudar si había sido una buena idea pedirle ayuda a Misato.

-Rei… no sé qué es eso tan importante que quieres contarme, pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí –la chica miró de nuevo a la mujer, y esta le devolvió una sonrisa de comprensión.

-Mayor, yo… -Rei comenzó por fin, aunque con titubeos- Me ocurre algo que no entiendo.

-Creo que tendrás que explicarte un poco más –comentó Misato al ver que Rei no aclaraba nada más- ¿Te refieres a que te encuentras mal? Creo que si estamos hablando de una enfermedad sería mejor que hablases con Ritsuko –sugirió ella con algo de preocupación. Rei negó con la cabeza- ¿No te refieres a eso?

-Recientemente… me he sentido rara –continuó Rei. Ante la cara de incomprensión de Misato, la piloto del EVA 00 procedió a concretar un poco más- Mi ritmo cardíaco se acelera. Mi temperatura corporal aumenta. Hago cosas sin pensar... Siempre me pasa cuando estoy con él.

-¿Con él? –Misato levantó una ceja, empezando a olerse la tostada. Inmediatamente recordó que el día anterior Shinji había estudiado con ella en ese mismo apartamento, y que cuando había regresado estaba más distraído de lo normal.

La capitana de operaciones de NERV abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa al tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos.

-¡Shinji, por supuesto! ¡Sabía que algo había pasado entre vosotros dos! –exclamó la mujer.

Por única respuesta Rei agachó un poco la cabeza con algo de vergüenza. Sólo esperaba que no a todo el que los conocieran les resultara tan fácil sacar esa deducción como a la Mayor Katsuragi.

-Oh, vamos, Rei, no hay de qué avergonzarse –dijo Misato comprensivamente rodeando sus hombros con un brazo- No es raro que sientas eso por Shinji, al fin y al cabo eso es lo que os toca en la edad en la que estáis.

Rei la miró interrogativa. Misato entendía qué le pasaba, pero ella todavía no ¿Qué era "eso"?

-No lo entiendo –dijo la chica de cabellos celestes- ¿Qué es este sentimiento?

-¿Cómo? –ahora sí que Misato estaba sorprendida. Por lo visto Rei aún no entendía qué era lo que sentía. Quizás Misato se estuviera precipitando- Dices que tu corazón se acelera cuando estás con él, ¿no? –Rei asintió- ¿Sientes a menudo la necesidad de estar con Shinji? –nueva respuesta afirmativa- Y cuando eso pasa, ¿sientes ganas de hacer cosas como abrazarlo o besarlo? –Una vez más Rei asintió, aunque sonrojándose en el proceso- Pues entonces no tengo ninguna duda... Rei, estás enamorada de Shinji.

Rei abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo. Si alguien quisiera acompañar la palabra sorpresa en un diccionario de una fotografía, sin duda debería usar la cara de Rei en ese momento.

¿Amor? Eso era desconocido para ella. Evidentemente nunca en su vida había recibido tal sentimiento por parte de nadie. Lo poco que sabía de eso era lo que había leído en los libros, pero nunca había mostrado mucho interés. En la práctica era algo que no controlaba en lo más absoluto.

-Pareces sorprendida –comentó Misato al ver el estado de la piloto- ¿No te lo imaginabas ya?

Rei negó con la cabeza. Pero el saber qué le pasaba sólo era la mitad del problema.

-¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora? –preguntó ella tímidamente. Para esas cosas seguía actuando como piloto y no como persona.

-Pues creo que está bastante claro, ¿no? –contestó Misato con una sonrisa- Lo que tienes que hacer es intentar que él se fije en ti. Aunque bueno… creo que coincidirás conmigo en que esa parte ya está cumplida -Rei la miró sin entender- Venga, Rei no me irás a decir que no te has dado cuenta ya de que Shinji tiene interés en ti.

Rei se sonrojó a la máxima potencia. Algún indicio sí que había, eso era cierto.

-No sé hasta qué punto tiene interés en ti, pero estoy segura de que no le eres indiferente –continuó Misato- Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es hacerle ver que tú también estás interesada en él.

-¿Y cómo puedo hacer eso? –preguntó Rei.

-Eso es fácil –respondió la jefa de operaciones de NERV.

Una expectante Rei Ayanami escuchó con atención a la jefa de operaciones de NERV. Nunca unas instrucciones habían sido tan relevantes para ella.

Piso de Misato

Un nuevo día acababa de empezar en Neo-Tokio 3. Los ciudadanos se preparaban en sus hogares para partir hacia sus obligaciones de ese día, ya fuera trabajar o estudiar. Shinji Ikari no era una excepción. Como todos los días, se levantó temprano, se duchó y se vistió para ir al instituto. Y como todos los días, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un desayuno para los tres habitantes del piso; Misato, Asuka y él mismo. Un día la mar de normal… Un momento.

*Snif, snif* -Shinji olisqueó el pasillo. ¿Qué era ese delicioso olor que envolvía las estancias del piso?

El chico siguió el aroma hasta llegar al cuarto en el que estaba el origen, la cocina-comedor, para llevarse una de las mayores sorpresas de su vida (De hecho, la tercera mayor después de los incidentes masturbatorios XD)

Al abrir la puerta corrediza el tercer elegido pudo ver de espaldas a su compañera de piso, Sohryu Asuka Langley enfundada en un delantal por encima de sus ropas de instituto mientras preparaba el desayuno. La alemana tarareaba distraídamente una alegre melodía mientras terminaba de preparar la comida.

-¿A… Asuka? ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó a duras penas Shinji una vez dentro.

La segunda elegida se giró al percatarse de su presencia para dirigirle una resplandeciente sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico.

-¡Buenos días, Baka-kun! –saludó con alegría- Estoy preparando nuestro desayuno.

Los ojos de Shinji casi se le salen de las órbitas al escuchar semejante declaración. Igualmente su mandíbula casi tocó el suelo.

-¿Tú estás preparándonos el desayuno? –volvió a preguntar el chico.

-Es mi forma de agradecerte que siempre te encargues tú de hacerlo. Te lo he preparado como a ti te gusta –contestó Asuka como si fuera lo más normal del mundo mientras comenzaba a servir el desayuno- Vete a avisar a Misato, que no quiero que se enfríe su parte.

-¡Shinji, no sé qué estás cocinando, pero huele de maravilla! –comentó Misato entrando en la habitación. Al ver a Asuka con el delantal puesto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Si la sorpresa de Shinji había sido apoteósica, la de Misato no era mucho menor.

Una vez ya recuperados de la impresión inicial, ambos se unieron a la pelirroja para desayunar. A pesar de la falta de costumbre, Asuka cocinaba bien. El sabor del desayuno tenía un toque característico que recordaba precisamente al carácter de la segunda elegida, sabroso y firme. Misato y Asuka, agradable y risueña como nunca, acompañaban el momento con una conversación en la que Shinji apenas participó.

Una vez que los tres comensales terminaron sus respectivos alimentos, Shinji y Asuka se despidieron de Misato y salieron del apartamento en dirección a su instituto.

Shinji caminaba en silencio al lado de Asuka, dándole a la chica cortas miradas de reojo cada cierto tiempo. La pelirroja mantenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro ¿A qué venía ese cambio? ¿De dónde salía ese buen humor y esa amabilidad? Desde luego su compañera de piso estaba muy rara esa mañana.

-¿Debo suponer que tengo algo en la cara? –preguntó la pelirroja con suspicacia.

-¿Eh… qué? –tartamudeó Shinji.

-Digo que debo tener algo en mi cara, porque ya has torcido la cabeza varias veces para verla –añadió ella.

-Eh, no, no –se apresuró a negar el tercer elegido- No es nada…

-No deberías mirarme tan repetidamente, Shinji –continuó la chica curvando más sus labios en una pícara sonrisa- O pensaré que realmente estás interesado en mi cara.

Evidentemente Shinji se sonrojó de inmediato, para apartar su vista de la chica y mantener la mirada al frente, provocando una risilla de Asuka. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, o eso pensaba la alemana.

Instituto de Tokio-3

Horas más tarde el timbre anunciaba el final de la tercera clase y ponía inicio a la media hora de recreo que les correspondía a los alumnos. La mayoría salió del aula al pasillo formando grupos para ir a comprar algo para almorzar en la cafetería unos y para buscar un sitio donde comer lo que habían traído de casa los otros. Shinji Ikari en un principio se englobaría a sí mismo en el primer grupo. Ya que el desayuno lo había preparado Asuka, él no había tocado la cocina en todo el día y por tanto no se había preparado nada para almorzar.

De modo que el chico se dirigía acompañado de sus inseparables amigos Touji y Kensuke a la cafetería del instituto, sin percatarse cómo dos figuras femeninas caminaban hacia él, ambas con el mismo objetivo en mente. Una de ellas caminaba a espaldas del chico, acelerando el paso para alcanzarlo.

"Lo sorprenderé y le diré que tengo que hablar con él" pensaba una decidida pelirroja mientras se acercaba a él por la espalda. "Luego le mostraré lo que le he preparado y le pediré que almuerce conmigo"

Era un plan seguro, o eso pensaba Asuka. Y quizás hubiera tenido éxito, de no ser porque la otra chica en cuestión llegó primero a su objetivo.

Shinji se paró al ver que Rei se acercaba con la mirada clavada en él. Su quietud propició que tanto Touji como Kensuke también se giraran al ver que su amigo había detenido su avance.

Rei se paró justo frente a Shinji, aún con la mirada decidida, lo que cogió por sorpresa al chico. Tras unos escasos segundos que a Shinji le parecieron horas, la chica levantó sus manos para mostrar el paquetito que sostenía.

-Te he preparado el almuerzo –dijo Rei con voz monocorde y un leve rubor en las mejillas- ¿Querrías almorzar conmigo?

Directo, simple y eficiente. Así era Rei.

Shinji abrió en grande los ojos, y no fue el único. Los pocos presentes que habían reparado en el corto intercambio de palabras tampoco cabían en su asombro. El silencio envolvió el ambiente durante un par de segundos, hasta que Shinji se percató de que debía contestar.

-Yo… bueno… -el chico no sabía muy bien qué decir. Sin duda quería decir que sí, pero dejar tirados a Touji y Kensuke tampoco era algo que le gustara.

El chico dirigió una mirada a sus amigos que Touji rápidamente comprendió. Sin dudarlo un segundo el chico asintió enérgicamente dando a entender que Shinji debía aceptar.

-Sí, me gustaría… -respondió finalmente Shinji cogiendo el paquetito que Rei le tendía.

Asuka no daba crédito a sus oídos. ¿¡De nuevo la Chica Modelo iba a adelantársele y además delante de sus narices?

Para Shinji el resto del mundo desapareció por unos instantes. Rei le ofreció al chico una minúscula sonrisa que expresaba toda la gratitud que sentía en ese momento, dejándolo embobado por su belleza... Hasta que pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

Unos compañeros corrían en dirección al patio para aprovechar el recreo jugando al fútbol. Uno de ellos chutó el balón que tenía en dirección al final del pasillo. Otro chico, que a partir de ahora llamaremos "portero" se lanzó para atraparlo en una espléndida estirada. Como si de Iker Casillas se tratara, el chico atrapó el balón para luego caer al suelo, sin percatarse de que justo en el punto donde iba a caer estaba cierto piloto de Evangelion conocido como Shinji Ikari.

Obviamente Shinji estaba lo suficientemente ensimismado como para no notar la presencia del "portero", que al caer lo desplazó lo suficiente como para hacerle perder también a él el equilibrio, precipitándose hacia delante, haciendo que Rei también se viniera de espaldas al suelo.

Lo primero que Shinji notó es que al respirar, sintió un aroma que por alguna razón le alborotó las hormonas. Lo segundo fue que lo que impactó contra su cara era algo muy cálido y acogedor, y al abrir un poco la boca, le pareció que tenía una tela frente a él, y lo tercero, que tenía algo a cada lado de la cabeza, que si bien no lo mantenía prisionero, lo apretaba ligeramente.

El chico se incorporó levemente para descubrir con horror que su caída había provocado que su cabeza se metiera bajo la falda de Rei.

-Rei… yo… yo… -tartamudeó el chico mientras se incorporaba- Lo siento –murmuró antes de salir corriendo de allí.

...

Rei llevaba ya diez minutos de pie al lado del baño masculino. Había alcanzado a ver cómo Shinji entraba en él justo después de su caída en el pasillo.

Las cosas parecían estar saliendo bien hasta ese punto. Como Misato le había aconsejado, había mostrado su interés por Shinji. Ella decía que una clara muestra de interés por parte de las chicas de su edad era prepararle el almuerzo al chico que les gustaba. Rei no tenía mucha mano para la cocina, pero esa mañana había madrugado y había dado su mejor esfuerzo para preparar dos almuerzos, uno para ella y otro para Shinji. Misato también le había aconsejado que le propusiera almorzar con ella, ya que así también tendrían un momento para estar juntos y quizás surgiera algo. Al menos eso había dicho Misato. Y justo cuando Shinji aceptaba, justo cuando todo salía a las mil maravillas, pasaba eso.

El tener la cabeza de Shinji precisamente ahí, entre sus piernas, había consternado y excitado a Rei a partes iguales. Por un momento volvieron a su mente los pensamientos de aquella mañana de domingo en la que Shinji la descubrió masturbándose furiosamente, pero esta vez supo contenerse. Aún estaba encendida y sabía que el ver a Shinji de nuevo en ese momento podía tener fatales consecuencias en ella, pero necesitaba hablar con él.

Shinji parecía bastante avergonzado cuando huyó, y por propia experiencia Rei sabía que si no hablaba con él acabaría distanciándose durante algún tiempo de ella y eso era algo que Rei no quería que sucediera, menos ahora que por fin entendía qué sentía.

En ese momento, la chica oyó un extraño ruido venir del interior del baño, cosa que la sorprendió notablemente, haciéndola dudar sobre si no sería buena idea entrar a ver qué ocurría.

Finalmente la chica se cansó de esperar y en un impulso totalmente desconocido para ella, decidió abrir la puerta y entrar en el baño. Rei echó una ojeada en el interior para descubrir que no había nadie por allí, salvo uno de los cubículos, cuya puerta estaba entrecerrada. De él procedían los extraños ruidos, una mezcla entre una respiración agitada y algo semejante a una fricción, acompañados de algunos gemidos de vez en cuando.

-Rei… -Rei pudo oír claramente como pronunciaban su nombre y reconoció fácilmente la voz de Shinji.

La chica se plantó frente al cubículo y finalmente empujó la puerta del mismo, para encontrarse con una escena que la dejó sin habla.

Sentado sobre el WC estaba Shinji, con los pantalones bajados mientras agarraba su pene con su mano derecha masturbándose furiosamente.

-¡¿Rei? -Shinji por fin se percató de la presencia de la primera elegida. La sorpresa apareció en su rostro, pero su paja había llegado a un punto tan límite que ya no podía parar.

Finalmente se corrió lanzando varios chorros de semen mientras emitía un potente gemido de placer frente a Rei, que al var la imagen se encendió de tal manera que sentía como si también se fuera a correr allí mismo sin ni siquiera tocarse.

Continuará…

Notas del autor:

Lo sé, lo sé. Sé lo que estáis pensando "¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Cuatro meses sin actualizar! ¡¿Cuándo piensas continuar la historia?" Lo siento, tenéis razón. Como lector que soy sé lo dura que se hace la espera por un nuevo capítulo de un fanfic que te gusta. Pero como autor también sé que cuando la inspiración desaparece no hay mucho que hacer. Y si a eso le sumamos la universidad… Digamos que la combinación no ayuda.

Bueno, en lo referente al fic, vemos que Misato le pone las cosas muy claras a Rei. Nuestra querida piloto del EVA 00 ya sabe que lo que siente por Shinji es amor (Ya iba siendo hora XD) y vemos también como inicia una ofensiva hacia el chico gracias a los consejos de Misato. Sin embargo no es la única, ya que Asuka no se queda atrás y también mueve ficha, aunque parece que Rei va un paso por delante.

Como colofón final, tenemos otra nueva situación comprometida entre Rei y Shinji sólo que esta vez con los papeles invertidos… ¿Qué pasará ahora? Pues tendréis que esperar al próximo episodio para saberlo, porque esta vez no daré un avance XD

Nos leemos.


	6. Chapter 6

Advertencias:

1-Esta historia, como todo fanfic que se precie, fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro. Las demandas las prefiero cuanto más lejos mejor. Neon Génesis Evangelion y sus derechos no me pertenecen (Podéis estar seguros, si me pertenecieran el anime tendría un final que todos podríamos entender)

2-Este fanfic contiene escenas de tipo sexual (lemon, si lo preferís) que no son recomendables para menores de 18 años. Si a pesar de esta advertencia lo lees, al menos espero que te lo pases bien ;)

3-Este fic está inspirado en "Sex in Tokio-3" del autor Jiraiya-sama. Si encuentras algo que se le parezca, ya sabes el porqué.

(P.D. Gracias a Jiraiya por permitirme publicarlo)

Neon Génesis Evangelion:

NERV is hot: Capítulo 6 Golpe de gracia (primera parte)

Instituto de Tokio-3

-¡¿Rei?! -Shinji por fin se percató de la presencia de la primera elegida. La sorpresa apareció en su rostro, pero su paja había llegado a un punto tan límite que ya no podía parar. Finalmente se corrió lanzando varios chorros de semen mientras emitía un potente gemido de placer frente a Rei, que al ver la imagen se encendió de tal manera que sentía como si también se fuera a correr allí mismo sin ni siquiera tocarse.

Por unos segundos ambos se miraron a los ojos, manteniendo la mirada del otro, hasta que Rei la apartó para observar más abajo, concretamente cierta parte de la anatomía del chico. El "compañero de armas" de Shinji seguía tieso, negándose a morir a pesar de haber liberado su carga recientemente.

Shinji reaccionó rápidamente. Se subió los pantalones rápidamente, se levantó del WC y se giró de espaldas a Rei mientras pronunciaba infinitas disculpas.

-Rei… yo lo siento mucho –repetía una y otra vez. La chica de ojos rojos no entendía por qué se disculpaba, pero su atención no estaba centrada en eso en ese momento. Rei sentía su entrepierna húmeda como nunca antes. Ni tan siquiera el día en que Shinji la descubrió masturbándose estaba tan caliente. Y, como no podía ser de otra manera, el extremadamente racional cerebro de la chica llegó a la única conclusión que la llevaría a resolver su excitación.

Con la mirada nublada por el deseo y las mejillas ardiendo, Rei se acercó a Shinji, que aún seguía de espaldas disculpándose, para colocar una mano sobre su hombro derecho, invitándolo a que se volviera.

Shinji dio un respingo al sentir la mano de Rei en su hombro. Con algo de miedo el chico se giró lentamente para toparse con los ojos de Rei, que lo observaban brillantes como nunca.

Rei deseaba hacer algo en ese momento más que nada en el mundo y por una vez la chica de cabellos celestes siguió su instinto. Shinji que seguía totalmente desarmado inmerso en los ojos de la chica, notó como ella acercaba lentamente su rostro al suyo. Era el momento. Olvidando la vergüenza y la sorpresa de hacía tan sólo unos segundos, Shinji correspondió al gesto acercando también su rostro al de la chica, para fundir sus labios con los de ella. Los labios de Rei eran suaves y dulces. La sensación lo llevó directo al cielo.

Rei por su parte, estaba en una situación similar. El corazón le latía a cien por hora. Su excitación pasó a un segundo plano. Estaba besando a Shinji. Si alguna se había sentido feliz, era sin duda esa.

Tras unos segundos la falta de aire hizo terminar el beso al separarse a ambos pilotos apenas unos centímetros. Nuevamente se miraron a los ojos. Rei no cabía en sí de gozo, pero sentía que hacía falta algo más. Sentía que tenía que decir algo que llevaba un tiempo sintiendo, aunque no supiera hasta hacía poco que significaba. Necesitaba decir que estaba enamorada de él.

-Shinji, yo… -Rei, con las mejillas ardiendo, reunió fuerzas y comenzó con su importante confesión. Sabía que decirlo era lo correcto, pero justo entonces…

/Inserte aquí sonido de alarma estridente/

El inconfundible y estridente sonido de la alarma del instituto comenzó a sonar con fuerza por todo el lugar lo cual no daba lugar a dudas. Un Ángel estaba atacando.

Fuera del instituto ya estaba parado el inconfundible deportivo azul de Misato, con su respectiva dueña en el interior, además de la piloto del EVA 02, Asuka, sentada en el asiento del copiloto. Cabía decir que la pelirroja no estaba de muy buen humor.

"¿Dónde están ese par de idiotas?" refunfuñaba para sus adentros Asuka. Era ya la segunda vez en ese mismo día que su ánimo se veía afectado a causa de sus dos compañeros pilotos. Aunque la primera vez había sido bastante peor, si se paraba a pensarlo. Con toda la paciencia del mundo, Asuka se había levantado muy temprano esa mañana. Había entrado en la cocina y había preparado un contundente y delicioso desayuno, además de un igualmente sabroso almuerzo para dos personas. Uno era para ella y el otro evidentemente era para Shinji. Siguiendo con su plan, a la hora del recreo la piloto del EVA 02 se había dirigido con determinación en la mirada hacia el susodicho, con clara intención de invitarlo a almorzar. Era un plan seguro, o eso pensaba ella. Pero alguien fue más rápido.

Por un escaso margen Rei llamó antes la atención de Shinji, y para sorpresa de todos los presentes, lo había invitado a almorzar con ella. Y para total rabia y enfado de Asuka, Shinji había aceptado sin dudarlo demasiado.

Por fin, los dos pilotos restantes aparecieron en escena. Shinji y Rei salieron del instituto por la puerta principal a paso ligero para subirse al deportivo de Misato, mientras Asuka les dedicaba una mirada cargada de rabia.

-Por fin llegáis, chicos –comentó Misato mientras arrancaba el coche para poner rumbo a NERV- Por poco pensé que tendríamos que ir a buscaros.

-Cierto, ¿se puede saber qué estabais haciendo? –preguntó la pelirroja casi masticando las palabras.

Shinji y Rei se sonrojaron al instante en el asiento trasero al escuchar las palabras de Asuka. Ambos intercambiaron sus miradas durante unas fracciones de segundo para después desviar la vista hacia sus respectivas ventanas. Al no recibir respuesta, la piloto de la unidad 02 se giró casi por completo en su asiento para encarar a sus dos compañeros.

-He preguntado ¿Qué estabais haciendo? –repitió su pregunta en un tono mucho más amenazador. Rei, a pesar de la incomodidad de la pregunta, supo mantener su habitual estado de impasibilidad, pero Shinji en cambio empezó a sudar frío. Se había reconciliado con Asuka hacía muy poco y no quería que el mal humor de la alemana volviese a cebarse con él. Pero no podía contarle la verdad por dos razones. La primera es que se moriría de vergüenza si tuviese que expresar lo que casi hace con Rei, aunque desde luego no se arrepentía de lo ocurrido. Tuviese claros sus sentimientos por la chica o no, lo que sí tenía claro es que físicamente hablando le gustaba Rei. Y el beso que habían compartido había sido fenomenal, de modo que sí estaba claro que sentía algo por ella, aunque no supiese exactamente como clasificar ese sentimiento.

La segunda era que algo en su interior le decía que si Asuka lo supiese, le haría daño. Esos días había sido tan amable y agradable, que en algunos instantes creyó que podía estar interesado en él. Shinji no sabía si eso era cierto o no, pero por si acaso, era mejor no arriesgarse. Asuka le importaba y herirla no estaba entre sus planes.

-Asuka quieres calmarte un poco –Misato acudió por fin al rescate, oportuna como nunca- Un ángel está atacando, no es el mejor momento para iniciar un interrogatorio. Además lo importante es que ya están aquí, la razón que los retuvo ahora es irrelevante.

Asuka volvió a colocarse correctamente en su asiento con una expresión de mal humor. Era evidente que los celos se la estaban comiendo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Misato.

"Interesante" –pensó la mujer. Si Asuka estaba celosa, y eso era bastante obvio, podía deducir dos cosas. La primera, que Rei no era la única que se sentía atraída por Shinji, lo cual era bastante inesperado sabiendo de primera mano cómo solía comportarse Asuka con el susodicho. Y la segunda, que si Asuka estaba tan celosa en ese momento en concreto, era sin duda porque algo había pasado entre Rei y Shinji para ponerla en ese estado.

"Punto para Rei" –pensó Misato mientras pisaba a fondo el acelerador de camino a NERV.

NERV

En la sala de mandos de NERV, Ritsuko y sus operarios observaban con cierta preocupación los datos que mostraban las pantallas. Una gigantesca esfera de irregulares rayas negras y blancas se movía parsimoniosamente por encima de las calles de Tokio-3.

-La evacuación del distrito oeste ha sido completada–informó Maya- los daños del combate sólo serán materiales si se produce ahí.

-El objetivo avanza con una velocidad de 2,5 km/h –añadió Makoto.

-Bien, al menos se desplaza con lentitud –comentó Ritsuko aliviada.

En ese momento las puertas automáticas que estaban situadas a espaldas de los operarios se abrieron, permitiendo el paso a la capitana de operaciones.

-Llegas tarde, Misato –dijo Ritsuko con algo de reproche.

-Lo sé, lo siento –se disculpó Misato, pero rápidamente se concentró en la operación, pudiendo ver la posición del ángel- ¿Qué estaban haciendo en el puesto de observación del Fuji? Deberían habernos avisado antes.

-Por lo visto no detectaron nada –explicó Ritsuko contrariada- El ángel apareció repentinamente en el distrito oeste. Afortunadamente a la velocidad con la que se mueve tardará bastante en alcanzarnos… eso siempre y cuando no modifique su velocidad.

Eran buenas noticias para Misato. Al menos tenían tiempo para trazar un plan.

-Patrón naranja –informó Makoto- No ha sido detectado como un campo AT.

-¿Y eso qué significa? –preguntó Misato sin comprender.

-Puede que sea un nuevo tipo de ángel –respondió Ritsuko- En cualquier caso lo mejor será que seas cuidadosa Misato.

Minutos más tarde las tres unidades EVA ya dispuestas para el combate se movían con sigilo y disimulo tras los edificios del distrito oeste, evitando el contacto visual directo con el ángel. La unidad 01 portaba una enorme pistola en sus manos. La unidad 00 hacía lo propio con un pesado rifle de francotirador, muy preciso pero algo aparatoso de utilizar. Por el contrario, la unidad 02 no cargaba ningún arma de fuego, sino que llevaba una enorme hacha para el combate cercano.

-Os hemos enviado los datos que tenemos del ángel –explicó Misato a los pilotos- Aproximaos con cuidado y observad sus reacciones. Shinji, tú lo atraerás hacia fuera de los límites de la ciudad, a la zona desurbanizada. Asuka, Rei, tomad posición tras Shinji y cubridlo.

-Entendido –asintieron los tres jóvenes.

El EVA 01 se adelantó a los otros dos y recorrió un par de manzanas evitando ser visto. Cuando decidió que estaba lo suficientemente cerca, apuntó con su arma al ángel y disparó.

"Esto debería ser suficiente para atraer su atención" pensó Shinji. Sin embargo, justo antes de que los proyectiles impactaran contra su esférico objetivo, el ángel se desvaneció en el aire, desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

-¿Pero qué mierda…? –protestó el chico, pero su expresión cambió radicalmente al observar cómo la esfera reaparecía sobre su cabeza y bajo sus pies aparecía una enorme sombra negra de forma circular.

En la sala de operaciones, MAGI no tardó en revelar nueva información al respecto.

-¡Patrón azul! –exclamó Makoto- ¡El ángel ha sido detectado bajo la unidad 01!

-¡Shinji, sal de ahí! –ordenó Misato.

Por puro instinto, Shinji hizo saltar a la unidad 01 para alejarse de la sombra, aferrándose con fuerza a uno de los edificios que había cerca. El EVA se subió a lo alto del edificio, permitiéndole a Shinji ver cómo este se iba hundiendo en la sombra como si de arenas movedizas se trataran, al igual que los otros edificios que estaban dentro de su diámetro.

-Esto no pinta bien –dijo el chico comprendiendo que tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible. Impulsándose con las piernas del EVA, fue saltando de edificio en edificio hasta salir de la zona cubierta por la sombra, mientras esta era literalmente engullida por ella.

-Por los pelos –se alegró Misato al ver que Shinji estaba fuera de peligro- Rei, probemos con un ataque a larga distancia –ordenó la mujer.

-Entendido –contestó Rei mientras apoyaba al EVA 00 sobre una de sus rodillas para darle mayor estabilidad al mismo tiempo que apuntaba al ángel con su rifle de francotirador. La chica disparó dos veces seguidas, pero al igual que en la ocasión anterior, el cuerpo del ángel se desvaneció justo antes de ser alcanzado por los proyectiles, cambiando su posición a donde estaba su agresor.

-¡Rei, cuidado! –exclamó Shinji, que intuía lo que vendría a continuación.

Nuevamente se formó una sombra en el suelo que comenzó a engullir todo lo que estaba en contacto con ella. Al haber apoyado una rodilla en el suelo para disparar, el EVA 00 no tuvo suficiente tiempo como para levantarse y saltar, por lo que comenzó a hundirse en la negra oscuridad.

-No… -expresó la chica contrariada al ver cómo la oscuridad se la tragaba. Forcejeó pero era inútil, el EVA 00 fue engullido por completo sin que pudiese evitarlo.

-¡Rei! –exclamó Shinji con auténtico pavor. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se precipitó en una carrera hacia la unidad 00 para intentar sacarla.

-¡Espera Shinji, cálmate! –exclamó Misato.

El chico seguía corriendo sin hacer caso de las palabras de su tutora. Tuvo que ser Asuka la que lo detuviese físicamente con el EVA02.

-¡Baka! –gritó la chica mientras aferraba al EVA 00 por la espalda- ¡¿Quieres que te trague a ti también?!

-¡No podemos dejar a Rei ahí! –repuso inmediatamente el chico.

-Shinji, Asuka, retiraos –ordenó Misato.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Misato? –cuestionó Shinji- Tenemos que sacar a Rei de ahí.

-Eso es cierto, pero lanzarse hacia la sombra que se la acaba de tragar no es la solución –expuso la mujer con pesar- Retiraos, es una orden.

Shinji bajó la cabeza, contrariado. Pero aunque no le gustara, Misato tenía razón. No ganaría nada actuando sin pensar. Por un momento debía dejar sus emociones a un lado y actuar con la mente fría. Fijó su mirada en la sombra que se acababa de tragar al EVA 00 mientras apretaba los puños.

-Te sacaré de ahí, Rei. Te lo prometo –musitó el chico antes de librarse del agarre del EVA 02 y volver junto con él de camino a las instalaciones de NERV.

Continuará…

Notas del autor:

Siento la tardanza, amigos. Apuesto a que la mayoría de vosotros os habréis llevado una sorpresa al ver esta actualización. Probablemente he dado la impresión que el fic había muerto al pasar tanto tiempo sin publicar nada. Si he de ser sincero hasta yo mismo llegué a pensar que no sacaría adelante un nuevo capítulo, pero por suerte (espero XD) me equivocaba.

Bueno en lo tocante al contenido del capítulo, comenzamos viendo cómo termina la situación entre Shinji y Rei en el baño. Hormonas desatadas y sentimientos confusos aparte, hay algo que podemos sacar en claro: ¡primer beso de la parejita! ^^ (después de tantos intentos con interrupciones ya iba siendo hora, creo XD)

Por desgracia, la interrupción sí que alcanza a llegar, aunque más tarde, impidiéndole a Rei confesar sus sentimientos hacia Shinji. Paciencia, el momento se acerca.

En lo referente al combate con el ángel, he decidido cambiar un poco el guión haciendo que la absorbida sea Rei y no Shinji, creo que esto le dará mucho más juego a la segunda parte.

Y en el próximo episodio (o segunda parte, como prefiráis)

-Misato, Ritsuko y compañía pondrán en marcha sus cerebros para elaborar un plan con el que derrotar al ángel y sacar a Rei ilesa.

-Shinji tendrá un par de conversaciones con Asuka y Misato que le aclararán sus ideas.

Todo eso y más en el próximo episodio titulado "Golpe de gracia (segunda parte)"

Nos leemos.


End file.
